New Life
by Chantal. Forks Cullen
Summary: Bella - vampira - vai morar com os Cullen devido a motivos envolvendo sua atual família. Como ela se adaptaria a um novo estilo de vida, tendo de frequentar a escola, em um local onde não pode simplesmente fugir da tentação que o sangue humano representa?
1. Abandonada

Meu nome é Isabella Marie. Sou uma vampira. Não uso meu sobrenome desde que fui transformada, 10 anos atrás. Acho que não é justo, já que toda a minha família morreu naquele acidente, e eu teimo em pensar que a culpa foi minha. Não gosto de falar sobre isso. Quem me transformou foi Amy. Ela me encontrou no meio de toda aquela confusão de cacos de vidro, ferro, metal e me salvou. Quer dizer, se você acha que viver assim é um ato de salvação. Às vezes preferia ter morrido aquele dia, às vezes não.

Agora eu moro no Chile com Amy e Iricha. Onde moramos é bom, pois é frio, então podemos nos cobrir inteiras, o que disfarça nossa pele estranhamente pálida para os humanos. Não que casacos sejam necessários. Não sentimos frio. Assim como também não respiramos ou dormimos. Somos privados de ter uma vida normal, porque não somos normais. Nós tentamos aparentar normalidade, mas em poucos anos começam a perceber que não envelhecemos, então temos de nos mudar. E é isso que está acontecendo agora. Mais ou menos.

- Você está tentando dizer que não posso mais morar com vocês?

Eu estava gritando com ela. Não acredito. Amy sempre foi a "pessoa" com a qual eu mais tive afinidades, talvez pelo fato de ela ter me transformado. Iricha era... bem... era Iricha. Vivia sempre na sua bolha particular, lamentando por estar longe de Rufus. Rufus era seu parceiro. Um pé no saco, se assim posso dizer. Ele estava passando um tempo na Rússia, achando um lugar pra morar. Eis um dos motivos de eu ter quase feito minha amiga ficar _surda_.

- Não é exatamente isso Bells. Agora que Rufus achou a cidade perfeita, Iricha irá viver com ele na Rússia. Você sabe que não temos chance contra ele. Ela prefere ele a nós. Supere isso. Não tem jeito – eu podia ver o sofrimento no olhar de Amy

- Eu vou falar com ela. Ela vai me ouvir.

_Aham, sim, ela vai Bells, e depois vocês vão fazer tranças no cabelo. Como amigas fazem. Ela vai trocar Rufus por nós. _Pensei comigo mesma. Se Iricha não fizesse mais parte de nossa família, ficaria ruim pra nós conseguirmos dinheiro pra pagar por qualquer casa. Amy foi transformada com 17 anos e eu também. Iricha tinha 27 quando foi, então ela trabalha pra conseguir nos sustentar. Os trabalhos que se pode ter com 17 anos não são bem remunerados. Não nesse fim de mundo montanhoso.

- Bella, conheço Iricha há décadas. Ela não quis nem _me_ ouvir. Por que ela iria te ouvir se vocês nem são amigas? Você sabe muito bem que a relação de vocês é pura tolerância. Ela mal pode esperar para nos deixar e ir com Rufus.

A voz de Amy falhou na última frase, mostrando como ela se sentia em relação a ser abandonada por quem a transformou. Mas nesse dia, quem estava sendo abandonada, em dose dupla, era eu. Não podia aceitar isso. Está certo, Iricha nos trocou por um parceiro e uma vida na Rússia. Mas ainda não entendia por que Amy tinha que me abandonar também. Será que eu era tão irritante assim?

- Mas por que você está me abandonando? Você vai começar a viver sozinha? Como uma nômade?

Parei por um momento.

Foi isso. Só falar essa última palavra esclareceu tudo. Amy estava indo viver como nômade, junto com Enzo.

- Amy, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Nós sempre fomos tão unidas e agora você resolve me trocar por um qualquer? Eu significo tão pouco assim pra vocês me abandonarem por aventuras amorosas? E se isso não funcionar, e se ele não te quiser mais? O que você irá fazer? Eu não vou mais estar aqui pra te confortar, já que você está me dando uma bela facada nas costas!

Se eu pudesse chorar, já estaria em prantos. Como eu iria viver a partir de hoje? Sozinha? Como nômade? Eu teria coragem o suficiente pra passar minha eternidade isolada de todos?

- Bells, você é como uma irmã pra mim! Te amo muito e você sabe disso, mas eu preciso mudar. Vivendo sozinha como eu estava, eu não iria agüentar uma eternidade daquele jeito! Então eu vi ele, e nunca senti nada igual até então. Foi como se o mundo inteiro estivesse sumindo e eu não conseguia ver nada além daqueles lindos olhos.

Amy estava realmente feliz. Feliz como eu nunca a tinha visto. E isso dificultava tudo. Como eu planejava manter ela longe de seu amor? Enzo era o centro de sua existência, era a razão de ela sorrir todos os dias. Só o que me restava era descobrir como eu iria me manter.

- Sabe Amy, falando desse jeito, eu me sinto uma hipócrita. Não quero ser o alguém que irá lhe privar de aproveitar a eternidade junto com quem você mais deseja. Podes ir viver com Enzo. Eu me ajeito de um jeito ou de outro.

Vi os olhos de Amy brilhando, e nesse momento percebi que eu queria que ela fosse realmente feliz, não importa com quem ela estivesse, desde que estivesse sorrindo. Ela estava sofrendo por me deixar sozinha, eu podia sentir isso. Quando disse que ela poderia viver com Enzo, quando lhe dei minha permissão (como se fosse necessária), eu vi como seu coração se encheu de alegria e satisfação. Ela não queria partir com esse clima, com essa tensão entre nós.

- Bells! Você não faz idéia de como eu estou feliz! Muito obrigada amiga! Eu realmente torço pra que algum dia você sinta por alguém o que eu sinto pelo Enzo!

Nos abraçamos, e fazendo isso, lembrei de algo de muitíssima importância.

- E o que eu faço em relação ao meu controle? Nada garante que eu não vá pular no pescoço de algum humano! Sem vocês por perto, quem irá me ajudar nisso?

- Ahmm...

Amy estava enrolando, e pela cara que ela fez, tive certeza de que ela já havia pensado em tudo. Ela estava, provavelmente, tentando achar uma maneira de me dizer a solução. Ela temia a minha reação.

- Desembucha. Eu sei que você já bolou tudo.

Ela deixou seus ombros caírem e finalmente resolveu sentar no sofá. Ela tinha entrado no meu quarto essa manhã pra me dar as noticias. Estava em pé fazia algumas horas. Não precisávamos nos preocupar com coisas banais como cansaço. Eu pelo outro lado, estava sentada faz algum tempo, mas isso porque quando ela entrou no meu quarto eu estava deitada ouvindo meu Ipod. Não vivia sem música.

- É verdade, já tenho tudo planejado. Hoje cedo, quando saí pra caçar, fiz contado com um velho amigo. Ele mora nos EUA, numa pequena cidade e concordou quando eu pedi se você poderia ir morar com ele. Ele mora com mais alguns vampiros. Acho que você irá gostar de lá.

Ela fez contato com um velho amigo. Esqueci de comentar isso, certo? Alguns de nós temos habilidades especiais. Eu consigo projetar um escudo protetor. Enquanto eu estou com ele, ninguém pode afetar minha mente. É difícil de explicar. A habilidade de Amy é mais fácil de entender. Ela consegue projetar pensamentos e imagens na mente dos outros, não importa a distância. Ela também consegue ouvir o que a pessoa tem a dizer sobre o que ela projetou, mas só consegue ouvir o que é relacionado ao que ela manda. Não pense que ela sabe tudo o que você está pensando.

- Eles conseguirão me ajudar na minha dieta?

Era isso que me preocupava. Não queria ser uma assassina. Não de humanos! Achava a idéia repugnante, mas o cheiro era delicioso. Andando nas ruas conseguia sentir a o ritmo do coração, a pulsação das veias, e então o cheiro! Era doce, e incrivelmente tentador. Me imaginava drenando o sangue da vítima, aquele líquido quente e adocicado. Como deveria ser bom. Mas então eu lembrava que acabaria por matar essa pessoa, e era isso que me fazia abandonar esses pensamentos e ir caçar, com urgência. Era mais fácil passar por humanos e não se sentir tão tentada quando estava de barriga cheia.

- Claro que irão. Já pedi isso a eles. Tenho certeza de que você irá se acostumar com sua nova vida rapidinho.

Solucei. Não agüentava abandonar Amy. Era tão triste. Nunca encontraria ninguém como ela. Ela era minha amiga, minha confidente. Contava tudo a ela. Não estava crente de que iria contar segredinhos e desabafar com o seu velho amigo. Aliás, quão velho ele seria? Nunca conheci alguém realmente velho. Iricha tinha 130 anos e Amy tinha 110. Eu tinha só 10. Deu pra ver a diferença?!

- Sua tolinha, não precisa ficar triste! Eu irei sempre fazer contato com você. Por mais que você não possa conversar diretamente comigo, eu irei sempre estar te vigiando. Posso até fazer algumas visitinhas. O que você acha?

- Amy, eu iria amar! Por favor, me visite sempre que puder, toda hora, nunca vou enjoar de você!

- Vou fazer o possível, mas eu terei que levar Enzo comigo. Ele não agüenta ficar longe de mim.

Estávamos rindo, gargalhando. Eu iria sentir falta desse som, da risada da Amy. Ela era realmente uma ótima amiga. Como tudo que é bom não dura pra sempre, tinha que aparecer alguém pra estragar o clima. Nesse caso, Iricha, que estava parada no meio do meu quarto com um livro nas mãos

- Se as crianças não se importam, eu quero silêncio. Tenho que decorar essa poesia. Eu quero declamá-la pro Rufus.

Realmente, não sei como alguém agüentaria passar o resto da eternidade com a Iricha. Bem, tem gosto pra tudo.

- Iremos abaixar o volume Iricha, agora queremos conversar, por favor, saia.

Nunca fui educada com Iricha. Eu até tentei fazer amizade, mas não recebi nenhuma resposta. Pra que se esforçar então?

- Ok, estou saindo. Amy, preciso da sua ajuda, quero falar com Rufus. Me acompanhe, por favor.

Vamos dizer que Iricha não possuia habilidades, quer dizer, além de ser tremendamente insuportável. Como ela tinha criado Amy, jogava isso na cara dela todo dia, fazendo Amy usar suas habilidades pra se comunicar com Rufus.

- Já estou indo Iricha. – isso ela gritou – Tenho que ir Bella, chegou a hora de me usarem como telefone – isso ela sussurrou.

Demos uns risinhos contidos, se Iricha ouvisse, iria querer saber o motivo, e vamos deixar claro que seu senso de humor não é maravilhoso.

- Tudo bem, mas só uma perguntinha, quando eu vou conhecer o novo clã? Quando eu posso começar a correr até os EUA?

Amy riu.

- Bobinha, eu não vou fazer você correr. Tem que chegar lá com classe. Eu comprei passagens de avião pra você. Você parte amanhã de manha. E aliás, chame eles de família, é mais conveniente.

- Família então. Tão cedo? Esperava passar mais tempo com você!

- É pra isso que bolei uma super noite pra hoje! A gente se encontra depois. Aproveite esse tempo pra fazer as malas e se despedir da cidade.

- É pra já. Posso perguntar mais uma coisinha?

- Sempre Bells. Não economize nenhum ponto de interrogação!

- Qual é o sobrenome da minha nova família?

- Eles se chamam Cullen.

Dizendo isso, Amy saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Cullen. Podia me acostumar com esse nome. Isabella Marie Cullen.


	2. Pensamentos

**Oii ;}**

Desculpa me intrometer no meio da história, mas eu queria dizer que é minha primeira fic nesse site. Espero que gostem.

Planejo postar ao menos **uma vez por semana**, se não em menos tempo.

Só posto o próximo capítulo quando o que vier _depois_ estiver pronto. Assim, sempre vou ter algo pra postar e evita ficar sem atualizações. Ou seja, só posto o terceiro capítulo quando o quarto estiver pronto. Só posto o quarto quando o quinto estiver e assim por diante.

**Deixem reviews, sou movida à base delas**!

Beijos galerinha ;*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blackforever:** Que bom que gostou! O próximo capítulo já está aqui!

**Samara Mcdowell**: Também não gostei quando tive que abandonar ela :( mas foi necessário! A reação do Edward vai ser bem interessante. Também amo quando os dois são vampiros!

**Cat e Dan**: Adoro as fic's de vocês! Sou fã assídua! Gostei de te conhecer Dan! Você é muito querida! Obrigada pela review!

**Jessy:** Época de prova é um saco né?! Eu estou fazendo o possível pra atualizar sempre, assim ninguém fica sem diversão ;) Ainda bem que está gostando! Isso me deixa realmente feliz!

**marinapz4**: Muito obrigada pelas dicas, já estou trabalhando nos pontos que você comentou! POV do Edward já está a caminho, por mais que seja pequeninho.

**Penelope Cullen: **A Bella vampira é realmente muito legal! Eu adorei quando ela foi transformada! Obrigada! Tomara que eu tenha sorte sim ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­

**Pra quem gosta do Ciclo da Herança:** Estou passando uma fic bem legal pra cá ;) Não sou a autora, mas é a minha fic favorita do tema! Fique de olho :P

**Atualizações nessa fic **provavelmente toda terça/quinta/sábado.

Agora eu vou parar de enrolar e passar logo o próximo capítulo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi só quando entrei no aeroporto que comecei a perceber o que estava acontecendo comigo. Até ontem eu morava com duas vampiras. Desde que fui transformada, só conhecia um tipo de vida. E essa vida era com Amy e Iricha. Até agora ainda não compreendo o que as duas viram em seus parceiros. Está certo, eles são bonitos, todos da nossa espécie são, mas só isso. Nunca vi nada neles que me fizesse ficar louca por companhia. Eles não chamavam minha atenção. Vai ver é porque eu não estou nessa vida há muito tempo. Ainda tenho muito pra aproveitar, então não sinto falta de nada. Eu acho que é isso. Deve ser.

Então agora eu me vejo prestes a embarcar num avião, em direção ao desconhecido, pra viver com vampiros que eu nunca vi antes na minha vida. E pelo que eu acho, vou passar um bom tempo com eles. Não existem muitos clãs vegetarianos por aí. Ou melhor, famílias. Tenho que me acostumar com a idéia de fazer parte de uma família.

Ontem, na nossa noite de despedida, Amy disse que eu iria começar a me chamar Isabella Marie Cullen. Eu iria viver com esta família em Forks, uma cidade em que dias de sol são considerados praticamente nulos. Isso seria bom. Eu iria pra escola como uma adolescente normal faz.

Quando eu morava no Chile, não ia à escola. Não sentia que era necessário e Amy e Iricha não deixavam, por causa dos meus problemas com sangue humano. Amy freqüentava a escola da nossa cidade, e vivia reclamando. Vi que não devia ser legal sabendo tudo que ela sabia. Ela tinha acumulado sabedoria por mais de 110 anos! Ela me disse que eu teria de ir pra escola, pois todos os Cullen vão. Menos Carlisle e Esme, que são os _pais._

Eu pedi quantos vampiros faziam parte dessa família e me espantei quando ela respondeu que viviam em sete. Viver como vegetarianos facilita a convivência, mas nunca achei que tantos vampiros pudessem morar juntos. Agora o número iria aumentar para oito.

Naquela casa moram Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Edward. Os três últimos possuem habilidades. Alice vê o futuro, Jasper controla sentimentos e emoções. Edward lê mentes. Vou ficar de olho neste. Não quero ninguém fuçando na minha mente assim que eu entrar na nova casa.

- Senhorita, seu passaporte, por favor?

O atendente me acordou de meus pensamentos. Ultimamente tem sido muito fácil me desligar desse mundo. Não paro de pensar em como minha nova família é. Será que irão gostar de mim? Espero que sim.

Assim que embarquei no avião, liguei meu Ipod e comecei a pensar novamente no rumo da minha vida. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, estávamos aterrissando em Seattle. Lá eu devia pegar um pequeno avião até Port Angeles e depois um táxi até Forks. Isso iria me sair caro. Ainda bem que eu tinha minhas economias!

A viagem foi monótona, mas foi hilário ver a reação do motorista quando me viu. Somos realmente magníficos para nossas presas. Aposto que se eu pedisse, ganhava essa corrida de táxi gratuitamente. Mas não ia abusar do pobre taxista. Ele não tem culpa de eu ter essa beleza fora do normal.

Amy contatou Carlisle antes de eu partir para lhe dar informações da minha chegada. Ficou marcado de ele me encontrar na frente do hospital, que é onde ele trabalha. Não fui muito com a idéia. Imagina se alguém sofre um acidente sério? O sangue ia ser tentador. Mas Carlisle argumentou dizendo que Alice viu o futuro e tudo estaria seguro para a minha chegada. Ele até pediu a tarde de folga do trabalho, dizendo que sua sobrinha estava chegando. O plano era pra eu me passar por sua sobrinha, filha de sua irmã que sofreu um acidente e estava em coma. Então vim para Forks, pois era menor de idade e não podia me manter sozinha. Tudo uma mentira, claro.

Assim que cheguei à frente do hospital, paguei o que devia ao motorista. Eu tinha razão. A quantia era alta. Ele foi embora e eu fiquei esperando um pouco. Depois de uns 2 minutos, ouvi alguém se aproximando. Aparentemente estava conversando com alguém no celular.

- Sim Alice... Chegou... Ok... Nos encontramos daqui a pouco.

Reconheci quem era só pelo nome que foi dito. Aparentemente Alice ligou para Carlisle pra ver se eu tinha chego.

- Carlisle?

Pedi num sussurro. Tinha certeza que ele iria me ouvir. Não sabia se devia chamá-lo de tio, para manter as aparências.

- Oi Bella! Minha sobrinha, como você cresceu!

Tinham pessoas em volta. Nos abraçamos e eu comecei minha atuação

- Tio! Estou tão feliz em te ver. Como vai a tia Esme e meus primos?

- Estão loucos pra te encontrar. Venha, vamos no meu carro.

Carlisle era jovem, loiro e alto, pálido como todos nós. Agora entendi porque dizia que seus filho eram adotados. Ele era muito novo pra ter filhos adolescentes!

Entramos no seu carro e ele começou a dirigir. Eu olhava pela janela, apreciando minha nova cidade. Aqui não tinha sol mesmo!

- Bella, quero que se sinta a vontade na sua nova casa. Você terá um quarto só seu. Amy me disse que você adora música, então já providenciei um aparelho de som e um piano para você.

- Muito obrigada Carlisle, mas não é necessário. Não quero dar trabalho.

Não me sentia bem fazendo Carlisle gastar comigo. Eu estava me metendo em suas vidas, não podia me dar ao luxo de ganhar presentes.

- E não está dando trabalho algum. Será divertido ter mais uma Cullen na família. Hoje Alice e Edward irão caçar. Nós nos revezamos nas caçadas, afinal, não queremos uma matança de animais. Gostaria de ir com eles? Você tem aula amanhã.

Eu realmente precisava caçar. Não sei como agüentei ficar sozinha naquele táxi com aquele humano. Foi uma tortura.

- Eu adoraria. Como é o colégio onde eu vou estudar?

Essa pergunta era irrelevante, mas faziam 10 anos que eu não estava em uma sala de aula. Como deveria ser? Será que eu agüentaria ficar numa sala cheia de humanos? E se eu perdesse o controle?

- É a Forks High School. Uma escola pequena, numa cidade pequena. Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir horários em que você ficasse na mesma sala que alguns de meus filhos, assim fica mais fácil pra te controlarmos, caso algo fique...

- Descontrolado.

Eu terminei a frase. Meu maior medo era condenar todos os Cullen. Se alguém descobrisse nosso segredo, eles teriam de se mudar, e mudanças não eram divertidas. Começar tudo de novo era muito chato.

- Certamente. Então você terá aulas com Alice, Jasper e Edward. Eles poderão saber se algo estiver fora do normal, já que possuem habilidades.

Bem pensado. Alice conseguirá ver se eu planejo atacar alguém. Jasper poderá me acalmar. Edward... bem, ele não poderá ler minha mente, já que eu possuo meu escudo. Mas eu não estou querendo dizer pra ninguém minhas habilidades ainda. Vamos ver se eles conseguem descobrir.

- Está certo pra mim. E nós vamos ao colégio correndo?

- Não. Todos vão no carro de Edward, mas agora eu creio que precisaremos usar outro carro. Não cabem seis no Volvo.

Eu estava acostumada a correr. Por isso não hesitei na minha resposta.

- Não Carlisle, eu posso ir correndo, quero mudar o menos possível da rotina de vocês!

- Bella, nós temos vários carros. Eu irei providenciar um pra você, já que todos temos nossos próprios. Dinheiro não é problema. Enquanto isso Emmet pode ir no seu carro. Aposto que Rosalie irá com ele. Você ficaria chateada se eu te comprasse um carro mais simples? Nós já temos Mercedes, Porsche, BMW. Os carros que usamos diariamente são mais simples, como o Volvo de Edward e o Jipe de Emmet. Precisamos de mais um. E você aparecer foi a desculpa perfeita!

O que? Ele queria me comprar um carro? Como assim?

- Carlisle, eu já disse, não quero que gastem comigo.

- Bella, encare isso como uma aquisição da família, só que quem irá usar mais é você. Você é uma de nós agora.

Pelo visto não tem discussão.

- Tudo bem.

Carlisle continuou dirigindo, me questionando sobre minha vida, minha transformação. Contei tudo, afinal, ele estava sendo tão gentil comigo que não senti necessidade de esconder nada. Vi que nos aproximávamos de uma casa enorme. Nossa, eles eram ricos mesmo.

Carlisle estacionou na garagem e descemos do carro. Ele pegou minhas malas, por cavalheirismo, e abriu a porta da casa.

Foi então que eu vi minha nova família.


	3. Um novo começo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vou começar a colocar título antes da história. Pequeno detalhe ;)**

_Sugestões são bem vindas. Tanto da gramática como da história. Façam como a_ marinapz4_ e me ajudem a melhorar essa fic!_

Procurando um Beta. Informações no perfil 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UM NOVO COMEÇO. **

- Bella, está é a sua nova casa.

Naquela sala eu vi seis vampiros magníficos. Eram todos incrivelmente lindos e bem vestidos. Me senti simples nas minhas roupas, afinal, tinha feito uma longa viagem, precisava estar confortável. Isso explicava o porquê de eu estar com calças jeans, uma regata branca, um casaquinho e um Ecko red.

- Seja bem vinda querida! Você não sabe como estávamos ansiosos pela sua chegada! Eu sou Esme.

Ela me abraçou e eu me senti em casa. Esme era extremamente gentil e seu rosto em formato de coração me passava muita tranqüilidade. Perguntei-me se isso era obra de Jasper.

- Bella! Que bom que você chegou! Posso te garantir que seremos grandes amigas. Meu nome é Alice!

Alice era tão pequena. Parecia uma fada com suas feições élficas. Ela me lembrava Amy com seu jeito espontâneo e sua graciosidade ao andar, mas Amy era mais alta e tinha cabelos compridos, ondulados e pretos, escuros como a noite. Ela correu até mim e me abraçou fortemente. Forte até demais para alguém tão pequenino.

- Espero que sim. Você me lembra bastante uma amiga, uma grande amiga. Você deve ser Rosalie?!

Dirigi essa última frase a uma vampira loira de beleza estonteante que estava apoiada na parede. Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. Um abraço macio. Ela era delicada como uma rosa. Vai ver esse é o motivo de ela ter esse nome.

- Estou feliz por finalmente te conhecer. Alice não para de falar sobre você. Espero que nos tornemos amigas.

Por um momento eu tinha esquecido que Alice via o futuro e quase fiz uma pergunta estúpida. Às vezes minha mente é tão humana!

- Seria bom contar com a sua amizade Rosalie.

- Pode me chamar de Rose.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu realmente fazia parte de uma família. Uma família de vampiros, mas ainda assim uma. E pelo visto eles realmente me consideravam parte de tal. Todos estavam sendo tão gentis, que antes que eu pudesse perceber, já tinha esquecido de minha vida no Chile. Tudo parecia um borrão, longe, a vida de outra pessoa.

- Irmãzinha! – Um vampiro enorme e musculoso se aproximou e me deu um abraço, tirando meus pés do chão. – Se algum humano tentar se fizer de engraçadinho pra cima de você, me avise! Vou ter uma conversinha com ele.

- Emmet, assim você esmaga a Bella. E o que você acha que irá fazer com o humano?

Alice estava se divertindo com isso. E era verdade, ele estava me esmagando, por mais que eu seja uma vampira.

- Eu só iria fazer o que irmãos mais velhos fazem!

- Você não pode esquecer que ela está aqui como minha sobrinha.

Carlisle estava quieto há algum tempo. Tinha me esquecido de sua presença.

- Mas dentro dessa casa ela é nossa irmã.

Fiquei procurando o dono dessa voz. Não conseguia ver ninguém. Senti um vulto atrás de mim, e quando me virei, quase bati na cabeça de um vampiro loiro.

- Me perdoe, não te vi aí atrás.

Se eu pudesse corar, estaria vermelho feito tomate.

- Sem problemas, você estava distraída. Eu sou Jasper. Prazer em te conhecer.

- O prazer é todo meu. Sou Bella, mas acho que isso você já sabe.

Me aproximei e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Éramos irmãos, então não vi problema algum. Foi só então que eu o vi. Um vampiro com cabelos cor de bronze, desgrenhado, com olhos de topázio. Ele era lindo. Eu via um perfeito retrato da perfeição, na minha frente. Se meu coração pudesse bater, estaria num ritmo frenético, uma hora acelerado, outra hora não poderia nem ser escutado. Jasper sentiu uma mudança em mim e me olhou com olhos preocupados.

- Está tudo bem.

Antes que alguém pudesse pedir qualquer explicação, me aproximei do estranho, porém magnífico vampiro.

- Suponho que você seja Edward?

Dizendo isso, olhei em seus olhos. E foi aí que cometi meu maior erro. Seus olhos tinham uma cor topázio. Parecia ouro derretido. Se eu olhasse muito tempo para aqueles olhos, me perderia dentro dos mesmos.

- Sim. E eu suponho que você seja Bella.

Senti seu hálito. Fiquei tonta. Sua voz? De veludo, uma melodia no piano. Como alguém podia causar tantos efeitos em mim? _Não Bella, não. Ele é seu irmão. Se controle._ Ah não. Jasper provavelmente está percebendo que eu estou vacilando. _Se recomponha Bella_. _Não olhe nos olhos dele_! Opa, senti alguém tentando entrar na minha mente. Saí do meu escudo e pensei, pra ele ouvir_: Não é muito educado tentar ler a mente de alguém que irá começar a viver na sua casa. Minha mente é só minha._ Terminando isso, sorri.

- Sim, eu sou.

Aproximei-me para beijar seu rosto, assim como fiz com Jasper. _Controle Bella, use seu controle._ Fui me aproximando e meus lábios tocaram sua pele. Macia. Eu definitivamente precisava ir ao meu quarto.

- Alguém poderia me indicar meu quarto? Quero começar a ajeitar minhas malas

- Deixa comigo Bella! Alguém leva suas coisas depois. Vamos.

Alice me arrastou escada acima assim que eu me despedi de todos.

- Bem, esse é o quarto de Rosalie e Emmet, o gabinete de Carlisle, o quarto de Carlisle e Esme, o meu quarto e de Jasper...

O quarto de Rosalie e Emmet? Dela e de Jasper? Eu posso te garantir que ela viu surpresa estampada na minha cara.

- Ah sim, claro. Eu e Jasper somos casados, e Rose e Em também. O único solteiro é Edward. Esperamos que alguém reverta essa situação logo.

Alice olhou pra mim sugestivamente e ergueu uma sombrancelha. Ela esperava que eu ficasse com o irmão dela? Eu e Edward? Eu, toda simples e comum, com Edward, lindo e perfeito? Ela estava delirando. E eu podia apostar que, seu eu fosse humana, estaria corando.

- Alice, você só pode estar brincando. Eu acabo de chegar nessa casa e você já está querendo que eu me meta em confusão e..

- Bells, relaxa! A gente volta a falar nisso mais tarde. Continuando, esse é o meu quarto e de Jasper, o quarto de Edward e logo ali é o quarto de visitas, que agora é seu. Sinta-se a vontade. Já deixei umas roupas no seu closet.

- Como assim, roupas no meu closet?

- Alice é uma louca por compras, sempre arranja motivos pra comprar. Você aparecer foi um ótimo motivo.

Aquela voz. _Não não não_. Por que eu estava assim? Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

- Obrigada por trazer as coisas de Bella, Edward.

- Sem problemas. Bella, você virá caçar comigo hoje?

Eu senti ansiedade na sua voz? Ele estava querendo minha companhia? Ele não comentou Alice. Eu só podia estar perdendo a noção.

- E comigo!

Alice parecia chateada por ter sido deixada de lado.

- Claro que vou. Amanhã temos aula. Melhor estar preparada.

Dei um largo sorriso pra enfatizar o que disse e ele me retribuiu, sorrindo torto. E nessa hora eu quase suspirei, mas eu decidi que deveria me controlar

- Vamos nos arrumar e todos nos encontramos lá em baixo em 5 minutos? Bella, espero que goste das roupas que eu comprei! Vão ficar magníficas. Já deixei um conjunto separado pra você usar amanhã na escola. Tens que chegar arrasando!

- Obrigada Alice. Nos encontramos lá em baixo então.

- Tchau Bella.

Essa voz ainda me afetava muito. Preciso me acostumar. Saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta. Abri minhas malas e comecei a arrumar as roupas no closet. Era um closet enorme, com armários até o teto, cheio de prateleiras e gavetas. Era de madeira, pintado de branco, combinando com as paredes, pintadas num tom claro de verde. O quarto era enorme. Tinha um sofá branco num lado, grande o suficiente pra toda família sentar nele. Uma penteadeira de madeira, também branca, ficava do outro lado do quarto. Um piano de cauda estava no canto, magnífico. Um tapete estava no meio, era felpudo. Parecia pele. Eles realmente eram ricos. E exagerados! Uma mesa de vidro estava posta perto do sofá, com uma orquídea amarela em cima. Comum, mas extremamente linda. Por um momento lembrei-me de mim mesma. Eu era comum para uma vampira, mas extremamente linda para os humanos. Ri com esse pensamento. Alice queria que eu, a comum, e Edward ficássemos juntos. Espere um minuto, por que eu estava pensando em Edward?

Bufei enquanto me dirigia ao meu banheiro. Era lindo. Tinha uma banheira, um chuveiro, uma pia. Tudo que um banheiro geralmente tem, mas muito mais luxuoso. Parecia um banheiro de hotel 5 estrelas. Nós, vampiros, não precisamos de tudo aquilo, mantemos nossas casas completas só pela aparência. Já a banheira é, provavelmente por diversão.

Fui ao closet e escolhi uma roupa simples pra caçada. Pus um shorts jeans curtinhos, na metade da coxa (era mais fácil para mim me movimentar), uma regata vermelha e um tênis Nike. Eu não era muito rica, mas me dava ao luxo de pequenos prazeres.

_Interessante escolha de cor_, pensei comigo mesma. Camisa vermelha, cor de sangue.

Ajeitei meus cabelos e saí do meu quarto. No corredor, encontrei Alice.

- Oi Bella. Pronta pra caçar? Edward já está lá embaixo.

Só de ouvir o nome dele já fiquei arrepiada.

- Claro, vamos.

Parecia que Alice estava vestida pra uma festa, não pra caçar. _Vai ver ela gosta de se arrumar_. Estava usando um vestido azul, de cetim, na altura dos joelhos.

Desci as escadas, e lá no jardim, vi Edward. Ele estava vestido simples, se é que ele podia ficar simples, assim como eu. Um suéter verde e uma calça jeans preta.

- Bella, vamos, o que você está olhando?

Ela seguiu meu olhar e deu uma risadinha. Ainda bem que eu não posso corar!

- Alice, não comente nada sobre isso com ninguém, por favor. Só que, bem, ele é lindo.

- Bella, se você não quer que ele saiba, não deveria ter me contado. Ele pode ler minha mente, embora não possa ler a sua!

Nessa ela me pegou de surpresa.

- Como você sabe minha habilidade?

- Bobinha, esqueceu que eu vejo o futuro?! Posso descobrir qualquer coisa!

Nesse momento eu percebi que era verdade, ele lia a mente dela. Ele iria saber que eu o achava lindo. Ia ser patético.

Quando nos aproximamos, Edward estava sorrindo, um sorriso enorme, e eu sabia o motivo.

- Então Bella, você não acha que é um _lindo_ dia?

Ele deu um sorriso enorme. Estava se divertindo com a situação. Resolvi agir como se não tivesse feito nada de mais.

- É certamente um dia maravilhoso.

Disse isso e saí correndo, com Edward logo atrás de mim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Agradecimentos a quem postou reviews até agora! Já estamos em ****18****, e isso significa muito pra mim! **

Agora, já que alguns ótimos leitores estão deixando comentários e me fazendo extremamente feliz, resolvi fazer uma surpresa!

**TAM DAM DAM!**

O próximo capítulo vai ser esse, mas no POV do Edward! Como é mais curtinho, já que eu não fiz todo o capítulo, provavelmente vai ser postado junto com o capítulo 5, mas não tenho certeza, depende do número de reviews!

Sim, sou má e chantagista.

Ebaa! XD

**- Esclarecimentos:**

Nesse capítulo eu fiz a _Rosalie_ sendo amigável com a _Bella_, já que não há razão para antipatia. Bella não é humana nessa fic.

POV (point of view = ponto de vista)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dan'**: Tudo esclarecido nesse capítulo. Acho que responde suas dúvidas :D Meu nome eu falo quando falar com você no MSN, mas pode me chamar de Gii por enquanto ;)

**Jessy:** Eu também quero um "Tio Carlisle"! Meus preferidos dos irmãos também são Emmet e Alice! Que bom que gostou! Fique de olho, tem mais coisa vindo :) Sim, o post é hoje mesmo. Contagem regressiva? XD

**Gaby Masen Cullen**: Aqui está o próximo capítulo! Não precisa enfartar, mas se for, pense pelo lado positivo, vai que você conhece o Carlisle? ^^ Que bom que acha a fic perfeita! Fico muito feliz! :D

**'**: Fiquei extremamente contente com seu comentário! É ótimo saber que acham minha fic boa e original! Isso me dá gás pra escrever mais!

**Liah:** Prazer é todo o meu :D Como iria esquecer a fic do Apolo e da Juno? Eu amei ela! Simplesmente fissurei! Que bom que estás adorando! Pode deixar, eu estou continuando ;) Previews sempre nos deixam ansiosas!

**marinapz4:** Terceiro capítulo está aqui :) Fico feliz sabendo que está gostando! Continue de olho! Aliás, coloquei uma pequena descrição da Amy nesse capítulo, como você me aconselhou. A da Iricha aparece em outro capítulo, depois eu planejo isso.

**Blackforever**: Hahahahaha, tive que ser cruel pra conseguir atenção dos leitores! Mas se prepare, irei liberar muito mais trechos antes dos capítulos. Nada melhor do que água na boca! Gostei do seu comentário ;)

**Penelope Cullen**: A Bella ser transformada foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na série. Eu acho. Não tenho nada contra Nessie, acho ela uma fofa, mas o nascimento dela não supera a transformação da Bella :D

**Iaah:** Oii :D Valeu por ler minha fic! Estou feliz por ter gostado! Cap. 3 tá aqui. Uhulles! \o/ Comecei a ler Renascer agora ;) Quarta eu fico o dia todo vadiando em casa, então eu vou poder ler a sua fic toda e escrever mais da New Life XD

**ThatyDel:** Olááá! Obrigada por "favoritar" minha fic!

Fico contente por saber que estou agradando! Valeu pelo "sua fic é perfeita"! Continue acompanhando ;*

**Chicodias:** Obrigada por me por nos autores favoritos ;) Assim que ler a "New Life" me diz o que achou então :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Revelações

**Estou chocada**.

Passamos de 18 reviews pra 41!

Muito obrigada por comentar galera!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Ficou curtinho, mas eu prometo que no próximo eu vou caprichar mais ;)

Eu disse que iria por esse cap. Juntamente com o **5,** mas o **5 **não está pronto. Vou postá-lo quarta.

Minhas desculpas, mas eu estou fazendo outra fic, e não podia deixar as idéias dela fugirem, por isso eu acho que vou fazer essa e a outra virarem fanfics semanais. Assim posso me dedicar bastante e fazer um bom trabalho nas duas, sem atrasar nenhuma publicação.

**À procura de beta. Informações no perfil**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVELAÇÕES**

Assim que Alice e Bella subiram as escadas, Carlisle disse para mim levar as malas de Bella até o quarto dela, que ficava, coincidentemente, ao lado do meu. Alice não conseguia conter a felicidade que estava sentindo pelo fato de ter mais uma vampira morando na nossa casa. Podemos dizer que ela estava querendo me arranjar uma parceira há alguns anos, mas ninguém despertou meu interesse. Além de Bella, é claro. Ainda me sinto surpreendido pelo fato de não poder ler a mente dela. Quanto ela falou comigo, baixando seu escudo, ela foi perfeitamente clara ao dizer que eu não iria ler seus pensamentos. E isso me deixou frustrado. Afinal, por que eu estaria tão interessado na mente dela?

Eu estava andando rápido, mas Bella e Alice estavam devagar, com o propósito de Bella conhecer a casa, então não demoraria pra alcançá-las. Conforme me aproximava das garotas, comecei a ouvir a conversa.

_- Alice, você só pode estar brincando. Eu acabo de chegar nessa casa e você já está querendo que eu me meta em confusão e.._

O pensamento de Alice me pegou de surpresa. Ela planejava que eu e Bella ficássemos juntos, para eu não ser mais o solteirão da casa. Isso era tão típico dela. Mas ela só estava querendo o melhor para o seu irmão. Eu imagino como deve ser frustrante para eles que eu não tenha uma parceira. Afinal, estou sozinho há 108 anos. Agora tudo se encaixava, o porquê de terem dado à bela o quarto ao lado do meu. Pelo comentário de Alice, Bella devia estar ficando constrangida.

_- Bells, relaxa! A gente volta a falar nisso mais tarde. Continuando, esse é o meu quarto e de Jasper, o quarto de Edward e logo ali é o quarto de visitas, que agora é seu. Sinta-se a vontade. Já deixei umas roupas no seu closet_.

Alice amava compras. E não deixaria a chegada de Bella passar em branco.

_- Como assim, roupas no meu closet?_

Senti que essa era minha deixa, e comecei a fazer parte da conversa.

- Alice é uma louca por compras, sempre arranja motivos pra comprar. Você aparecer foi um ótimo motivo.

Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas quando eu pronunciei essas palavras, senti Bella enrijecer ao meu lado. Ela estava se sentindo bem? Eu devo ter chego de surpresa, ela não deve ter me percebido. Enquanto imaginava o motivo de sua mudança de postura, Alice continuou falando comigo

- Obrigada por trazer as coisas de Bella, Edward.

- Sem problemas.

Bella ainda olhava pra mim, com seus olhos misteriosos me encarando, uma pequena ruga no meio de sua testa. Naquele momento senti uma necessidade de ficar perto dela, ela me atraía de uma forma que nunca me senti atraído antes. Eu queria ficar com ela, queria conversar com ela, passar a noite olhando as estrelas com ela. Como tantas emoções se apossaram de mim tão rapidamente? Eu sempre fui controlado, o mais maduro de meus irmãos, e agora estava me sentindo assim. Será que eu estava... amando? Mas eu nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista. Antes que me desse conta, estava convidando Bella pra caçar comigo, e eu sentia tanta necessidade de estar com ela, que até esqueci-me de mencionar Alice.

- Bella, você virá caçar comigo hoje?

Falei num tom cheio de urgência e ansiedade. Fato do qual me arrependi mais tarde. Eu pude ver que o que estava estampado na sua cara: _surpresa_. Isso significa que ela percebeu meu deslize. Como eu pude ser tão descuidado? Não posso ficar ansiando demais por Bella. Não quero estragar sua eternidade aqui, caso ela se sinta pressionada a ficar comigo, como uma forma de pagamento por termos a acolhido.

Ela se recompôs e me respondeu, num tom casual.

- Claro que vou. Amanhã temos aula. Melhor estar preparada.

Então ela sorriu pra mim. Um largo sorriso. Vi seus dentes perfeitamente brancos. Ouvi sua voz perfeitamente harmoniosa. Senti seu hálito perfeitamente doce. Foi complicado, mas resisti à tentação de pular sobre ela e beijar seus lábios.

Como que por reflexo, retribuí seu sorriso. Nesse momento ela pareceu... deslumbrada? Bom, isso era um bom sinal.

Alice continuou falando com Bella, enquanto eu analisava cada traço de seu rosto, memorizando cada detalhe que via. Ela era linda. Linda até demais para mim. E o fato de eu não poder ler sua mente me intrigava, afinal, o que ela pensaria de mim? Nunca desejei tanto quanto hoje saber o que se passa na mente de uma vampira.

- Obrigada Alice. Nos encontramos lá em baixo então.

Sua voz me puxou de minha linha de pensamentos, e me dei conta que deveríamos nos preparar pra caçada.

- Tchau Bella.

Dirigi-me ao meu quarto e pus uma roupa confortável, apropriada pra caçar. Amanhã as aulas iriam começar, melhor caçar bastante hoje. Fiquei pronto rapidamente e fui até o jardim. Fiquei lá pensando em Bella, no que ela me fazia sentir e agradeci por ser o único leitor de mentes nesta família.

_Edward, Bella não para de te olhar daqui da janela._

Os pensamentos de Alice me fizeram sorrir. Eu sabia que ela tinha pensado isso se dirigindo a mim. Pelos pensamentos de Alice vi que estavam descendo as escadas. Algo que Bella disse à Alice chamou minha atenção.

_Alice, não comente nada sobre isso com ninguém, por favor. Só que, bem, ele é lindo._

Bella me achava lindo. Ela gostava de mim, me desejava por toda a eternidade? _Pare com isso Edward _Pensei comigo mesmo. Estava agindo como um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez. Resolvi não demonstrar nenhum sentimento por ela ainda, para não assustá-la. Mas a frase que ela disse não saia da minha cabeça. _Só que, bem, ele é lindo._Resolvi tirar proveito da situação.

- Então Bella, você não acha que é um _lindo_ dia?

Ela olhou pra mim e por um minuto vi vergonha em seu olhar. Mas isso só durou uma fração de segundo. Agora eu só via animação.

- É certamente um dia maravilhoso.

Disse e começou a correr. Então ela ia se fazer de indiferente? Comecei a correr logo atrás dela, admirando o jeito que ela se movia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dan':** Postei agora. Ed metidoo XD

**Tatyperry:** A Rose e a Bella serem amigas é legal mesmo. Dá um tchans na história.

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen**: Continuei ;)

**Amo Cullen**: Mancadona dela né?

**Blackforever**: Meus níveis de malvadesa estão descendo. Hahaha ;*

**Liah:** Se eu não mativesse a pobreza da Bella, quem ela seria? Os cap. São 2 por semana, assim fica mais fácil revisar e postar tudo. Mas ás vezes me dá louca e eu posto seguido. Aqui a Bella toca piano sim, sabe como é, tem que fazer alguma coisa XD

**Jessy:** Primeira fic de Bella vampira?! Espero que goste bastante!

**Carol Anne Keat**: Fico feliz que gostou. (Meus níveis de malvadesa estão descendo[2])

**Yuupii**: Sem comentários pra vce. Vê se posta tua fic logo. To esperando guriaa! Te vejo na aula.

: Bella sem mancadas não é a Bella né? ;*

**maaaiara**: POSTEI! \o/

**Helena Camila**: Obrigada pelo Muito massa ;)

**Andrezza Alves**: Vou voltar mesmo. Sua fic é muito boa ;)

**julliet disappear**: a caçada esatá no próximo cap. Aproveite qdo eu postar :D

**Bre-Chan**: que bom que gostou da idéia! Obrigada por favoritar! A Bella viraria um pimentão né? Vermelha até o dedo do pé!

**Talizinha:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Faço o possível pra evitar erros!

**TyranDF:** Fico feliz que a fic a tenha fascinado. Continue lendo sim, daí eu sempre tenho pra quem postar! Continuando a fic? Com certeza eu to!


	5. Caçando

**É dando **_(reviews_)** que se recebe **_(capítulos)_!

"_Cada vez que alguém não deixa uma review, um autor de fanfic cai morto!" _

Entenderam né? Só posto no sábado se tiver mais 10 reviews!

Ou seja, preciso de 66 reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAÇANDO**

Ele me alcançou em alguns milissegundos. Era realmente veloz, poderia ficar metros à minha frente, mas não, ele me acompanhava. Começamos a correr um ao lado do outro, sincronizadamente. Nos olhávamos nos olhos. Os seus eram profundos, misteriosos, de uma imensidão perturbadora. Fiquei arrepiada quando olhei para a sua boca, que parecia ser tão macia, certos pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça. Nunca fiquei tão grata por ter meu escudo. Não conseguia afastar meus olhos de seu rosto, que parecia uma escultura, trabalhada e aprofundada em cada mínimo detalhe, como uma obra de arte de um artista dedicado. Queria tocar sua pele, seu rosto. Seu maxilar parecia convidativo. Esses pensamentos que passavam pela minha cabeça me intrigavam, afinal, o que estava se passando comigo?

Ele também percorria meu rosto com seus olhos, um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios, quando de repente sua expressão mudou para um misto de olhar cuidadoso e humorístico. Não deixei de imaginar o que ele viu. Eu tinha alguma coisa no meu rosto?

- Bella cuidado com...

Antes que Alice pudesse terminar a frase, eu tropecei numa raiz. Numa raiz enorme! Por que eu não a vi? Ah sim, certo, estava ocupada admirando a perfeição de Edward. Eu sou realmente desastrada, sempre fui. Se pensaram que isso mudou quando me transformei, se enganaram. Continuo sendo a _maior_ desequilibrada e desastrada, só que consigo disfarçar melhor agora que sou uma vampira. Mesmo com a minha super velocidade, não conseguia parar de me aproximar do solo úmido da floresta. Antes que eu desse de cara com o chão, Edward me segurou. Tudo se explicou. Então era por isso que sua expressão tinha mudado de súbito. Ele viu isso na mente de Alice logo quando ela teve sua visão. Choques percorreram minha pele quando Edward me tocou. Ele deve ter sentido também, pois assim que me pôs em pé novamente, afastou suas mãos da minha cintura. Mesmo com uma camada de tecido, onde ele tinha me tocado estava quente, minha pele formigava, como se minhas células estivessem dançando. Seu olhar estava confuso. Provavelmente deve estar se perguntando por que nosso sistema nervoso teve esta reação.

- Como você está se sentindo Bella?

_Ah Alice, envergonhada, pois sabe como é, eu tropecei naquela raiz por que estava fascinada com a beleza sobrenatural do seu irmão e não conseguia afastar meus olhos de seu corpo incrivelmente lindo. _Nunca que eu iria admitir isso. Ia ser motivo de piada para todos.

- Incrivelmente estúpida. Uma raiz?!

Edward deu uma gargalhada, graças por eu não poder corar.

- Vamos continuar a caçada, daqui a pouco temos que voltar pra casa. Carlisle quer nos dar instruções para que amanhã na escola não haja problemas com, vocês sabem.

Continuamos a corrida, dessa vez eu estava concentrada nos meus pés, avaliando todo o terreno à minha frente. Às vezes sentida os olhos de Edward em mim, provavelmente checando se eu não iria tropeçar em nada. Chegamos a uma campina, paramos de correr e nos concentramos nos odores que invadiam aquele ar. Consegui localizar um bando de veados que estavam ali perto. Não era minha escolha favorita, mas como eram presas fáceis, resolvi que iria pegar um ou dois antes de partir para a diversão. Fui andando até onde o grupo se encontrava. Alice e Edward me acompanhavam.

- Edward, Bella. Eu vou caçar um pouco pra lá. Identifiquei um alce e prefiro ele a veados.

- Sem problemas Alice, a gente se encontra na campina depois. Eu vou ficar de olho pra ver se a vampirinha aqui não ataca algum humano que se atreveu a entrar na mata.

É melhor mesmo que alguém fique comigo. Nunca se sabe se algum humano irá entrar nessas matas por qualquer motivo. Mas tinha que ser Edward? Como eu vou me controlar com só ele aqui? Vou começar a sofrer tentações assim que Alice se afastar.

Localizo o grupo e me preparo para avançar. Dou o primeiro passo e sinto um cheiro doce e quente nas redondezas. Ah não, humanos. Desvio minha atenção e começo a "farejar" os humanos. Logo que consigo os achar, começo a correr, mas sinto um braço forte segurando meu braço, me puxando para si.

- Não Bella, se controle. Você não quer isso. Concentre-se!

O que Edward disse me tirou de minha posição. Como ele sabia o que eu queria ou não? Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era sangue humano. Já o experimentei uma vez e foi a melhor coisa que eu já bebi. Olhei fundo nos seus olhos.

- Você não tem como saber o que eu quero ou não. Agora me solte ou eu nunca mais o perdoarei!

Ele me puxou mais pra perto e me abraçou fortemente numa tentativa de me segurar e me impedir de fazer uma enorme besteira.

- Bella, presta atenção. Eu não vou te soltar enquanto você não voltar a ter juízo. Podemos ficar aqui até amanha, mas eu não te largo enquanto sua razão não estiver no lugar.

A realidade bateu na minha cabeça. Estava prestes a cometer tudo que eu mais temia. Eu poderia ficar até amanhã em seus braços sem nenhuma reclamação. Estava me sentindo completa com Edward me abraçando daquele jeito. Virei-me, encarei seu rosto e disse num lamurio, incrivelmente baixo, sussurrado.

- Obrigada.

Joguei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço e afundei meu rosto em seu peito. Sentia sua respiração calma em baixo de minha face, ele provavelmente tentava me acalmar com o sobe e desce provocado pela sua respiração desnecessária. Estava aninhada em seus braços, segurando-o fortemente caso desistisse de me manter sã. Quando ele me agarrou, toda a vontade de beber daquele sangue humano foi embora, e essa vontade foi substituída pela necessidade de ficar perto dele. Ele era meu calmante, meu porto seguro. Estava bem e controlada com ele por perto. Não sofreria tentações amanhã na escola se ele estivesse comigo, do meu lado, me amparando caso algo acontecesse. Ele iria me ajudar a passar por isso. Eu o pediria para me ajudar. Ficamos ali por um bom tempo. Quem resolveu quebrar o silencio fui eu. Afastei-me de seu corpo, sentindo uma enorme angústia.

- Temos que continuar a caçada. Não posso ir à escola amanhã nesse estado.

Edward segurou minha cintura e me puxou para si novamente. Arrepios percorreram meu corpo novamente. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso torto estava estampado na sua face. Aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Amanhã eu vou estar do seu lado. Não se preocupe.

Pegou minhas mãos e começou a correr. Eu o acompanhava enquanto saímos daquele lugar. Ele localizou os veados novamente e fomos até eles.

Eu bebi o sangue de três veados e de um leão, que pegamos quando avançamos para o norte, na direção do Canadá. Precisava de litros de sangue a mais para poder me agüentar amanha. Assim que acabamos de caçar, nos dirigimos à campina, mas Alice não tinha retornado ainda. Edward explicou que Alice era empolgada e se ela localizasse mais alces ou qualquer outro animal, iria atrás, por isso não devia me surpreender se ela estivesse no Alasca agora. Resolvemos sentar ali mesmo, perto de uma árvore para esperá-la. Já era noite e eu me deitei, observando as estrelas. Ficamos em silencio, ouvindo somente os grilos e sentindo o vento passar por nossos corpos.

- Bella, se o assunto for delicado demais, não toco nele novamente, mas tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer.

- Pode perguntar qualquer coisa. Prefiro não esconder nada de vocês.

_Ou melhor, de você_, pensei comigo mesma.

- Como foi, quando você se transformou? Quer dizer, por que você foi transformada?

E aí está. Sabia que uma hora ou outra iria ter de responder essa pergunta a alguém. Não gostava de falar sobre isso, mas melhor agora do que mais tarde.

- Foi na virada do ano, de 1997 para 1998. Eu e meus pais iríamos festejar na casa de um amigo da família, o Joe. Mas eu estava indignada, pois no mesmo dia iria ter uma festa na casa da minha melhor amiga. Se eu não fosse, ela ficaria chateada comigo, e eu não queria perder a amizade dela. Meus pais não me deixaram ir, na verdade me proibiram. Era réveillon, e, obviamente, tinha de passar essa data com a minha família. Mas eu os desobedeci. Fingi que tudo estava tranqüilo e subi ao meu quarto para me aprontar para a comemoração na casa do Joe. Assim que fechei a porta, liguei para minha amiga e combinei de nos encontrarmos no posto de gasolina que ficava ali perto. Enfim eu iria à festa. Sai pela janela do quarto. Encontrei minha amiga. Ela me levou à festa na sua casa. Eu estava me divertindo, bebendo muito, mas me divertia. Quando olhei para o relógio, vi que já tinham passado 3 horas que eu estava ali. Fui para um quarto no andar de cima, não me sentia bem. Tirei a camisa para me refrescar. Estava bêbada demais e aquela casa estava muito quente. Alguém entrou no quarto. Era Bob, um velho amigo meu. Ele estava bêbado também e tentou aproveitar que eu estava sem camisa para me agarrar. Peguei minha camisa e sai correndo dali, ficando de sutiã no meio do corredor. Como era proibido subir, ninguém estava ali. Eu tinha passado pelos seguranças...

Vi a cara de Edward se contrair com uma dúvida.

- Sim, tinham seguranças. Continuando, eu passei pelos seguranças porque minha amiga tinha me dado uma pulseira de passe livre. Nessa hora eu me perguntei como Bob tinha subido as escadas. Pus minha camisa e fui falar com ele. Quando reparei em seu pulso, vi uma pulseira ali. Perguntei onde ele a tinha conseguido e ele disse que minha amiga tinha dado a ele a dela assim que me viu subir as escadas. Eu fiquei chocada. Ela achava que eu queria ficar com Bob? Eu sempre soube que ele gostava de mim mais do que como amiga. Fui tirar satisfações com ela e brigamos. Gritei com ela. Lembro-me de ter dito coisas horríveis a ela. Coisas da qual me arrependo por não poder pedir desculpas. Éramos mais unidas do que tudo. E eu tinha ficado brava com ela por um motivo estúpido. Ela queria o meu bem. Ainda com raiva liguei para os meus pais. Eles disseram que estavam loucos atrás de mim. Minha mãe estava desesperada. Ouvi ela gritando com meu pai, dizendo que tinha razão quando disse que deveriam ter ido me procurar na casa da Britany. Eles foram me buscar. Minha mãe estava deitada no banco de trás do carro, descansando. Eles tinham gasto horas atrás de mim naquele dia. Meu pai dirigia devagar, e eu fiquei irritada com isso. Precisava chegar à outra festa. Precisava me afundar em bebida e esquecer tudo. Tomei o volante do meu pai, fazendo o carro ficar desgovernado. Ele conseguiu fazer o carro voltar ao normal, mas era tarde demais. Um caminhão bateu na lateral do carro, fazendo-o capotar. Estávamos numa subida, então o carro começo a rolar ladeira abaixo. Enquanto isso, eu vi um vulto passar correndo ao nosso lado. Achei que foi ilusão minha, afinal, eu estava bêbada. Mas não. Eu senti um forte impacto e fui jogada para longe do carro. Meu pai e minha mãe ficaram lá dentro. Eu ouvia seus gritos, mas não consegui fazer nada. Sentia todos os ossos do meu corpo quebrados.

Edward ouvia atentamente. Seus olhos vagando pelo meu rosto, lendo minhas expressões. Minha voz estava começando a falhar. Depois de tanto tempo sem falar sobre isso com alguém, estava finalmente me abrindo. Com Edward. Eu confiava nele e sentia que podia contar tudo para ele e que ele manteria tudo em segredo, se assim eu pedisse. Meus olhos iam se perdendo o foca à medida que eu deixava minhas lembranças virem à tona.

- A última coisa que eu lembro ter ouvido foi minha mãe gritando "Bella, nós te amamos". Então o carro explodiu. Tudo foi consumido por chamas. Enquanto eu chorava desesperadamente por meus pais, pela dor que eu sentia, por saber que a culpa tinha sido minha, senti braços me erguendo e me levando dali. Então, três dias depois disso tudo, eu acordei como vampira. Quando eu perguntava sobre meus pais, Amy me explicava que não teve tempo de tirá-los do carro como fez comigo, e por isso não pôde salvá-los. Ficava o tempo inteiro pensando no acidente, achando que nada poderia ficar pior. Tínhamos de nos mudar, afinal, todos pensavam que eu estava morta. Eu pedi para Amy se podia visitar Britany na noite em que iríamos nos mudar. Eu diria a ela que ela estava sonhando e pediria desculpas, dizendo que ela deveria seguir com a sua vida e aproveitá-la o máximo possível. O que Amy disse a seguir fez com que tudo ficasse mil vezes pior. Depois que eu deixei a festa, Britany ficou arrasada por causa da nossa briga e bebeu mais ainda. A festa acabou, todos foram embora. Brit estava sozinha em casa, seus pais estavam viajando pelo Europa. Nunca se importaram com ela. Eu era sua família. Desolada pela nossa briga, ela tomou remédios para dormir calmamente. Mas exagerou na quantidade e nunca mais acordou. Morreu de overdose. Depois desse dia eu nunca mais fui a mesma. Tornei-me mais responsável. E essa é a minha história.

Minha voz estava baixa, mas tive certeza de que ele ouviu atentamente todo o meu triste "discurso". Levantei meu rosto e o olhei nos olhos. Ele estava com uma ruga de expressão entre os olhos, mas continuava maravilhoso.

- É uma história realmente interessante. Desculpe-me se a fiz sentir desconfortável. Prometo não falar mais sobre isso.

- Não tem problema, foi bom me abrir com alguém e você foi um ótimo ouvinte.

Queria me atirar em seus braços e me sentir serena como antes, logo após meu ataque de descontrole. Mais do que nunca eu desejei estar entre aqueles braços. Como que lendo minha mente ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim. Sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Bella, eu...

Ele não continuou. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão pensativa, como se estivesse decidindo se diria ou não o que queria a mim. Resolvi encorajá-lo. Sentei e olhei em seus olhos.

- Sim?

Ele se aproximou de mim, segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e inclinou sua cabeça até estar a centímetros da minha. Uma distância minúscula separava nossos lábios. Ele se aproximou mais ainda e me puxou para ele. Aproximou seus lábios de meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Eu espero que eu possa fazer você esquecer suas lembranças tristes e substituí-las por lembranças felizes.

Ele se levantou e me puxou com ele. Apertou-me contra o seu largo peito e nossos rostos se aproximaram mais ainda. Eu sentia o calor de sua respiração e percebi que o ritmo da mesma aumentava. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para que ele não precisasse se inclinar tanto. Quando nossos lábios se encontravam a milímetros de distancia, Edward pragueja. Afasto-me dele automaticamente, assustada com a verocidade de suas palavras.

- Alice está chegando.

Ele disse isso num tom ressentido, provavelmente estava aproveitando aquele momento tanto quanto eu. Cinco segundos depois de Edward anunciar a chegada de Alice, a mesma estava ali, parada à nossa frente. Como se ela tivesse a habilidade de Jasper, conseguiu sondar as emoções que pairavam naquele lugar.

- Opa, eu acho que eu atrapalhei alguma coisa aqui.

O tom de Alice era acusador. Ela tinha visto isso. Por isso nos deixara sozinhos antes. Ela só chegou um pouco antes, talvez porque Edward hesitou um pouco. Se ele não tivesse hesitado, teríamos nos beijada antes, fazendo com que ela chegasse logo após o beijo. Por que ele teve de hesitar? O momento estava perfeito! Alice estava com uma carranca e com um bico enorme, frustrada por sua tentativa de cupido não ter dado certo. Resolvi quebrar o silêncio que se estendeu com a chegada de Alice.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. Já estou bem alimentada e pelo que me disseram antes, Carlisle gostaria de acertar uns tópicos, certo?

Alice e Edward concordaram e começos a correr em direção a casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PS.1: **Não sei se naquela região dos EUA existem veados e alces, mas eu não sabia que animais colocar.

**PS.2:** A Bella não tem um super controle nessa fic devido ao fato de ela não ter conhecido Edward antes de ter se transformado. Ela não necessitava continuar a mesma, não tinha um porque de se controlar. Aqui ela foi transformada depois de um acidente, como se fosse uma pessoa normal sendo transformada sob qualquer circunstancia. Ela ainda não se controla totalmente bem. Deu pra entender? Sou péssima em explicações!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuem acompanhando galerinha! Assim eu sempre posto!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dan**: Posteeei!

**kiraS2yuuri: **Que bom que você está gostando! Primeira história de Bella vampira que você lê? Espero que goste!

**TyranDF: **Posteei! Aqui está a caçada com a mente perversa da Alice por trás de tudo novamente ;)

**Jessy**: Hahaha, lema da fic. Gostei :D Alice não perde tempo! Mas acabou que ela não segurou tanta vela né?

**Noelle:** Continuo, com certeza! Bella tem que ser desajeitada!

**Liah:** Prometo que os capítulos vão ser maiores do que aquele do Ed ;) Já são, aliás! Aqui está o próximo \o/ Obrigada por fazer propaganda!

**Inaclara**: Uhul! É sempre bom ter novos leitores! Aqui está, uma atualização!

**marinapz4**: Capítulos mais compridos surgindo aos poucos ;) continue acompanhando!

**Bre-Chan**: Esse final foi uma pérola né? Alice é uma mente perigosa!

**dany lyra cullen**: Postando mais sim senhorita :P

**Penelope Cullen**: gamou na fic?! Eba!!!!!! Uhulles! Alegrou meu dia *-* feliiiz! :D

**Talizinha**: Continueeei!

**Gaby Masen Cullen**: Fico feliz de saber que está melhorando! Isso é um bom sinal!

: Que legal! Primeira adepta da fic a base de propaganda alheia!

**may summers**: Aquii! Postei XD

**Ayumi:** Criatividade na vai faltar, mas tempo talvez sim. Nem por isso vou deixar de postar ;) Que ótimo! Se você não consegue parar de ler é sinal de quem está boa! O Edward é um convencido. No fundo ele sabe que é maravilhoso!

_**Beijos a todos**_**!**


	6. Certezas

**CERTEZAS**

Assim que entramos na casa, todos se dirigiram à sala central. Rosalie e Emmet sentaram-se no sofá, juntos. Jasper desceu as escadas e Assim que se aproximou, ficou de mãos dadas com Alice enquanto se dirigiam às poltronas que ficavam no canto da sala. Esme sentou-se no braço do sofá e Edward no banco do piano. Eu sentei no outro braço do sofá e Carlisle ficou em pé.

- Bem, temos assuntos a discutir, já que amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula da Bella depois de ser transformada. Todos sabem quão difícil é ficar sob controle num lugar fechado como uma sala de aula, principalmente Jasper, o mais recente vegetariano da família.

Carlisle fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para todos na sala, para ter certeza de que prendia a atenção de todos.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de colocar Bella em suas classes, assim, ela terá aula com pelo menos um de vocês em cada horário. Alice, quando você estiver em sala com a Bella, quero que se concentre no futuro dela, para termos certeza de que nada irá acontecer. Jasper, se enquanto vocês estiverem na aula você sentir alguma mudança, gostaria que influenciasse as emoções de Bella, para acalmá-la. E Edward, eu a pus em aulas com você pois não tinha conhecimento de suas habilidades, agora vejo que ela estará imune à você. Mas mesmo assim, será bom ter alguém da família por perto.

Ok. Eu poderia estar salva de Edward ler minha mente, mas eu não sou imune ao Edward. De jeito nenhum. Ele mexe muito comigo e se, ao menos nas aulas ele estivesse comigo, eu me sentiria segura e controlada. Não sentiria vontade de atacar humanos, mas eu, com certeza, sentiria vontade de agarrá-lo no meio do ginásio. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Carlisle, por que eu e Rose não iremos ter aulas com a nossa nova irmãzinha? Vai dizer que com a minha super-força eu não seria capaz de pará-la?!

- Eu pensei em deixá-la com os três, pois até você pará-la ela já teria rugido ou avançado em alguém. Alice, Jasper e Edward possuem habilidades a mais, então pensei que eles poderiam pressentir que algo fosse acontecer um pouco antes de já ter acontecido. E, Bella, eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Claro Carlisle, o que seria?

Ele estava com uma ruga entre os olhos, imaginei que estaria encontrando um jeito melhor de pedir o que quer que fosse.

- Caso você sinta que não está sob total controle, gostaria que você baixasse seu escudo para Edward ficar a par de seus movimentos e para conseguir impedi-la. Isso seria possível?

Edward lendo minha mente?! Isso não seria nada seguro, mas, ao menos seria só nas horas de pânico. Negociável.

- Sim. Tudo para evitar um escândalo. – dei um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

- Fico feliz que tenha entendido meus motivos. Emmet, você lembra que terá de ir de Jipe amanhã, certo? – Carlisle olhou para Emmet, e quando o mesmo assentiu, continuou a falar - Bem, se é só isso, acho que não temos mais nada a comentar. Boa noite a todos.

Pelo sorriso que eu vi nascer no rosto de Rosalie, sabia que ela e Emmet teriam uma ótima noite. Urgh. Olhei para Edward, esperando uma reação parecida, já que ele estava lendo de seus pensamentos, mas quando me virei para encontrá-lo, o flagrei me olhando. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, um sorriso torto apareceu no canto de seus lábios, o deixando mais perfeito ainda. Se fosse possível eu estaria desmaiada. O jeito que ele sorria me deixava sem ar (modo de dizer, já que eu nem respirava), seu jeito de andar me fascinava, sua voz me deixava alucinada. Tudo que ele fazia me deslumbrava. Eu estava babando totalmente por ele. Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito? Seu corpo era forte e até que musculoso, considerando seu peito duro. Seus olhos me fascinavam e seu cabelo parecia uma coisa de outro mundo. Era de um tom de bronze, com fios desarrumados, e quando seu cabelo estava sob luz constante, uns tons de dourado apareciam.

Todos começaram a rumar escada acima, menos eu, que estava parada analisando Edward. Assim que notei que a sala estava ficando vazia, comecei a me dirigir ao meu quarto. Passei pelo corredor, e pela porta meio aberta do quarto de Rosalie e Emmet, vi que eles estavam se agarrando. Emmet já estava sem camisa.. Não poderiam ser mais discretos? Passei por todas as portas até chegar ao meu quarto. Edward estava subindo as escadas logo atrás de mim, e quando abri a porta para entrar no quarto, ele passou por mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse seu cheiro maravilhoso.

- Boa noite Bella.

Senti minha cabeça rodar quando ele disse meu nome, dessa vez algo diferente acompanhava sua voz. Estava melodiosa, e meu nome soava muito melhor quando saía de seus lábios de anjo. Entrei no meu quarto antes que pudesse fazer alguma besteira e fechei a porta. Oh céus, por que eu sempre ficava assim na presença dele? Ninguém nunca me deixou assim antes!

Fui ao banheiro e resolvi tomar um banho relaxante na banheira. Não que fosse necessário, mas era bom para eu me acalmar e refletir. Terminei meu "banho" e fui ao closet. Pus um pijama dos que a Alice tinha comprado para mim. Era um _short doll _bem confortável e serviu certinho em mim. Só o pus pois era mais confortável passar a noite assim, já que só iria ficar deitada no sofá enorme que tinha no meu quarto, ouvindo música. Mas pela aparência dessa roupa, creio que Alice achava que eu a iria usar antes de certas coisas, se é que me entendem.

Peguei meu Ipod e fui deitar no sofá. Coloquei num volume baixo, para descansar, mas logo me arrependi, pois Emmet e Rosalie não eram silenciosos. Pus o volume no máximo e pude, enfim, me concentrar nos meus próprios pensamentos. De manhã eu iria à escola, o que me deixava mais angustiada e com vontade de poder dormir, para o tempo poder passar mais rápido. Eis um lado ruim da eterna escuridão. Fechei meus olhos, e comecei a cantar no ritmo da música.

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall_

**Eu subo, eu escorrego, eu caio**.

_Reaching for your hands _

**Alcançando suas mãos**.

_But I lay here all alone_

**Mas eu deito aqui toda sozinha**.

_Sweating all your blood_

**Transpirando todo seu sangue**.

_If I could find out how_

**Se eu conseguisse saber como**

_To make you listen now _

**Fazer você escutar agora**,

_Because I'm starving for you here_

**Porque eu estou ansiando por você, aqui**

_With my undying love and I_

**Com o meu amor imortal e eu**

_I Will_

**Eu irei.**

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

**Respirar por amor amanhã.**

(Paramore – Breathe)

A familiaridade com a música me espantou. Primeiro, eu estava deitada sozinha, enquanto Emmet e Rosalie (e possivelmente Alice e Jasper) se "divertiam". Segundo, faz menção a sangue. SANGUE! Terceiro, eu queria que Edward estivesse aqui comigo agora! Quarto, eu era imortal, o que faz meu amor por ele imortal também. Quinto, e por último, eu finalmente tinha um motivo para viver. Não eram dias seguidos de constante monotonia. Eu abandonaria tudo para estar com ele. Só agora entendia o que Amy e Iricha sentiam com Enzo e Rufus. Eu me sentia iluminada perto dele, e não queria sair de perto dele nunca! O tempo ia passando e eu preenchia essas longas horas pensando em Edward, na escola e no meu autocontrole. Quando percebi o sol já estava nascendo, pus um jeans velho e uma regata e fui falar com Alice. Precisava caçar mais, não queria me descontrolar, e podia usar de uma boa companhia. Bati na porta do seu quarto e fiquei esperando.

- Bella! Vamos, eu vi o que você queria e já estou pronta.

Eu e Alice fomos até aquela mesma campina, os veados ainda estavam naquela região. Bebi do sangue de somente um, já estava cheia. Só vim caçar mais por precaução. Voltamos a casa e eu fui até o meu quarto me vestir para o primeiro dia de aula. Pus uma calça jeans skinny, uma camisa vermelha e um coletinho aberto por cima. Quando fui procurar um calçado, reparei que nesse closet só tinham calçados com saltos fatais. Procurei um que combinasse e não representasse perigo para ninguém. Acabei por achar um salto cheio, estilo Anabela. Era de uma marca chamada Melissa e dourado. Combinava perfeitamente com a minha bolsa. Escovei meu cabelo e o deixei solto. Hoje estava com um leve ondular e perfeitamente encaracolado nas pontas. Meus olhos estavam como se fossem líquidos, devido à minha caçada matinal. Peguei minha bolsa na cama e fui me olhar no espelho. Estava bonita, bem arrumada e relativamente simples, considerando tudo que encontrei dentro desse closet.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Esme no sofá. Assim que me viu ela levantou e me abraçou, um abraço fraternal. Beijou minha bochecha e me desejou boa sorte.

Estava saindo pela porta da frente e só então me lembrei de que os Cullen vão à escola de carro. Fui até a garagem e encontrei Emmet e Rosalie em um jipe enorme, estavam saindo de casa. Alice, Jasper e Edward estavam próximos de um Volvo C30. Percebi que estavam me esperando e acelerei o passo, mais ainda.

- Bella! Vi que você já está usando uma das roupas que eu comprei! Gostou delas?

Os olhos de Alice brilhavam de excitação. Era como se eu fosse sua modelo particular.

- Gostei muito Alice, mas você não poderia ter me comprado umas roupas mais tradicionais? Não acho que eu tenha de ir de vestido de cetim para a escola. Muito menos com um longo vermelho.

Verdade. Alice tinha posto mil e um vestidos naquele closet. De cetim, seda, linho. Tudo que se possa imaginar em muitas tonalidades. Não creio que eu os usaria para ir à escola. Não creio que eu os usaria em qualquer situação normal. Festas e comemorações eram ocasiões especiais.

- Bem, você sempre pode usá-los em outras ocasiões.

Disse e olhou para Edward, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela definitivamente queria que ficássemos juntos. Ela estava dando uma de cupido. De uma forma bem discreta, claro. Contive um sorriso e fiz minha melhor voz de empolgação.

- E então, como você acha que eu estou?

- Maravilhosa Bella! Essa calça caiu perfeitamente em você!

- Você sabia que a calça ficaria boa nela Alice, afinal você a viu com essa calça em suas visões.

Finalmente Jasper disse algo. Eu estava quase me perguntando se ele era mudo. Alice fez uma careta e ele a abraçou. Entraram no carro juntos, no banco de trás, o que me fez ficar na frente, ao lado do motorista, que era, obviamente, Edward.

- Olá Bella. Passou bem essa noite?

Essa voz. Só com essa voz eu já me sentia com borboletas no estômago, como se animais estivessem correndo dentro de mim. Sorri para mim mesma com essa comparação, afinal, indiretamente, eu tinha animais dentro de mim. Ao menos o sangue deles.

- Olá Edward. Passei a noite extremamente bem. Me senti como se estivesse dormindo e parecia até que sonhava. - _Sonhava com você, é claro, já que não penso em qualquer outra coisa desde que tivemos aquele quase beijo na campina. - _ E como foi a sua noite?

- Longa. Ainda mais porque só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Ele virou, deu um lindo sorriso torto e me olhou nos olhos. Ficamos nos encarando por um longo período de tempo, finalmente cedi e abaixei meu olhar. Edward começou a sair com o carro de casa, e de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Algo estava acontecendo entre nós. Algo que eu não sabia explicar, mas tinha uma vaga noção do nome. Será que era _amor_?

Edward continuou dirigindo, e eu continuei a olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse seu rosto. Não queria que ele me flagrasse apreciando sua beleza magnificamente perfeita. As árvores foram substituídas por casas e de repente vi um prédio com uma placa dizendo FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. Estacionamos o carro e começamos a descer, enquanto todos voltavam seus olhares para nós. Uma rajada de vento soprou, trazendo consigo inúmeros cheiros, mas o que se destacava era o de humanos, sangue de humanos. Minha garganta deu uma pequena queimada e eu soltei um pequeno gemido. Eu estava costumada a sentir cheiro de humanos, mas não tantos e tão juntos. Edward se aproximou e me segurou pela cintura. Falou incrivelmente baixinho, nenhum humano iria ouvir.

- Estou aqui com você.

Eu respirei lentamente, sentindo que a queimação diminuía conforme eu me acostumava a aquele ar. Aproximei-me de seu corpo. Edward estava comigo. Edward estava aqui, com os seus braços ao meu redor. Eu podia enfrentar qualquer coisa contanto que isso fosse verdade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OBS:** Na minha história, vampiros não desmaiam

**OBS2:** Não reparem minha paixão por Melissa e por Ecko red.

**OBS3:** Eu sei que sapato/bolsa/roupa não precisam combinar, mas eu não gosto de deixar tudo desarrumado, por isso fiz o sapato combinar com a bolsa. Pra ter uma idéia de como é o sapato da Bella, coloque esse link no navegador e delete os espaços.

http : / / www . folhavitoria . com . br / site / img / lib / 76114ffd91793 . jpg

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Péssimas notícias!**

Vou viajar para RS essa semana. Volto no mais tardar da sexta-feira. Por isso, acho que não poderei postar no sábado, por falta de capítulo pronto. Então ou eu posto no domingo ou na quarta-feira. Vou fazer o possível pra postar ao menos no domingo, mas não sei quem ganha: minha vontade de escrever e deixar leitores felizes ou o cansaço pós-viagem. Vamos ver se o número de reviews me entusiasma e me faça vencer a preguiça de um dia de domingo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como não vão ter notícias minhas por provavelmente uma semana, olhem no meu perfil minhas histórias favoritas. Viu?! Achou alguma coisa pra fazer enquanto eu estou fora!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Srta Jade emoxinha**: Obrigado por esclarecer. Sabe como é, fui no chute. Mas agora que tenho certeza, melhor ainda. Alces, veados e leões da montanha em Forks ;)

**Talizinha:** Olha, no começo eu não achei que iriam ter 66 reviews, pensei que não chegaria a tanto, queria estimular os leitores, mas enfim, não é que passou bastante do número que eu estipulei?! Quase 10 a mais!

**Biele BlackMoon**: Também gostei bastante de ter escrito o capítulo 5. Se eu entregasse o romance agora, não teria mais graça. Mas não sei se eu vou agüentar muito sem fazer os dois se agarrarem!

**Noelle:** É, queria deixar claro antes que perguntassem. Esse tropeção da Bella veio do nada mesmo, só pensei que se ela corresse enquanto olhava para outra coisa, iria sair algo engraçado!

**Liah**: Ihh, nunca fui boa com prazos, regularidade não é comigo! Haha, todas querem que eles se beijem logo?! Eu poderia arrastar isso por mais séculos. Brincadeira, nem eu sei se agüento muito mais tempo sem o romance deles. O capítulo da escola está chegando!

**Adinha Nery**: Também quero um Edward ÇÇ. A Titia Steph foi malvada quando terminou a série! HEHE minha fic é um vício! :D

**TyranDF**: A Alice é a mente por trás de todos os acontecimentos dessa fic. Essa cena foi legal mesmo! Até eu fiquei morrendo nela. Se o Edward sussurrasse no meu ouvido eu pararia de respirar imediatamente! Não pretendo parar tão cedo de escrevê-la. Já bolei uns finais pra fic, mas nenhum me agrada, então, vou ter que fazer ela até algum me satisfazer. Mesmo assim, já pensei numa continuação pra fic!^^

**Samara Mcdowell**: Eu confesso. Fui malvada em não deixar eles se beijarem XD

**Carol Anne Keat**: Próximo capítulo postado ;)

**Dakotta**: Três da matina?! Você tava lendo isso as três da matina?! Perdeu Simpsons pra ler minha fic?! *-* Me senti importante! Bella sonsa é típico! Tem que ter! Aliás, amo o seu Edward humano!

**Jessy:** Plano da Alice falhou. Só porque o Ed hesitou (olha, rima);) Também fiquei tristonha com a história da Bella, e sabe, você foi a primeira a comentar ela! É, me baseei nisso, adolescentes não gostam muito de um não. Mas não posso falar nada, afinal, eu sou uma!

**Maria Lua**: Ebaa! Alguém tá apaixonada pela minha fic! \o/

**Gaby Masen Cullen**: Como o prometido, postei no sábado! AHHH, não quero que me cacem! Se me caçarem, que seja pra dizer que a fic tá boa *-* Se está mais perfeita é porque eu estou ficando cada vez mais empolgada por causa de reviews! Então já sabe, reviews garantem mais um capítulo!

**julliet disappear**: Nessa hora a Alice atrapalhou eles né?! Mas tudo bem, oportunidades não vão faltar!

**Srta Ayanami Granger**: Obrigada por deixar review! Heheh, essa do quase beijo foi de matar néé?! Continue leendo ;)

**Vaamp Malfoy**: Postei mais ;) Continue lendo :P

-----------------------------------------**------------------**-------------------------------------

Gente, acompanhem o site do Foforks. Notícias sobre Twilight todo dia. Matérias traduzidas e muitos vídeos legendados! Cada vez mais atualizações! Procurem por Chantal nas postagens e **TAM DAM**, me achou ;)

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tema para próxima fanfic do Foforks: _**_Relate algum(ns) segredo(s) do clã Denali._**

_As produções textuais __NÃO DEVEM CONTER SPOILERS__!_

Para participar envie sua fanfic (do tema) para:** conteúdo foforks . com . br **_(sem os espaços) :P_


	7. Realidade

**REALIDADE**

Ainda com Edward me apertando fortemente contra seu corpo, nos dirigíamos á entrada da escola, todos os olhares se voltando para nós, como se fossemos extraterrestres. Eu sei que nossa aparência é realmente magnífica, mas isso era um exagero, todos me olhavam como se eu estivesse pelada com luzes néon no meu corpo. Isso com certeza chamaria atenção! Eu tinha a impressão de que as garotas me fuzilavam com olhares, não sei se pelo fato de eu ser bonita como meus "primos" ou pelo fato de estar envolvida nos braços de Edward, certamente o garoto mais cobiçado dessa escola. Um grupo de garotos estava próximo à entrada da escola, e quando passamos por eles eu pude ouvir um murmúrio "_Gostosa, essa eu pegava". _Edward ficou rígido e soltou um grunhido, me apertando ainda mais contra seu tronco. Eu olhei para ele e ergui uma sombrancelha.

- Você não faz idéia do que eles estavam pensando.

- Edward, eu ouvi o que eles disseram, também tenho super audição, posso imaginar o que pensaram. – Me desvencilhei de seus braços e girei nos calcanhares para ficar em frente a ele. Encarei seus olhos – Eu acho que não tem motivos para você se preocupar. Não vou me render ao imenso charme e incrível beleza de um humano daqueles, sem contar na desenvolvida imaginação fértil. – Dei um sorrisinho maroto com o canto dos lábios, e quando vi que ele entendeu a brincadeira, voltei a ficar ao seu lado.

- Imaginação bem fértil, não se esqueça.

Agora quem sorria torto era ele. Eu poderia morrer para ver aquele sorriso todo dia. Isso se eu já não estivesse morta, claro.

- Estou tão ansiosa! Bella, sua primeira aula é comigo. Vamos nos apressar ou chegaremos atrasadas.

Alice me puxou pelas mãos e começou a andar um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Não sei por que, afinal, nem estávamos tão atrasadas.

- Onde é o incêndio?

Alice soltou um risinho, como sinos tilintando e respondeu baixinho.

- Nenhum lugar, eu queria conversar com você mesmo.

Explicado. Entramos na sala e escolhemos lugares nos fundos, assim poderíamos conversar e nenhum humano notaria.

- Então Bella, você notou a reação do Edward quando aqueles garotos fizeram o comentário sobre você?!

Ah, o grunhido, mudança súbita de expressão. Claro, lembro bem.

- Sim. Difícil esquecer. Ele quase me fez criar um buraco no seu corpo, de tanto que me apertou contra ele. Qual o motivo de tal reação hein?!

Alice rolou os olhos, como se a resposta fosse óbvia

- Você não consegue enxergar? Edward está com ciúmes!

- Edward, com ciúmes de mim? Por causa de humanos? - Será que ele não se olhava no espelho? Nossa imagem é refletida sim. E também aparecemos em fotos. Como ele poderia pensar que um humano fosse mais bonito do que ele?

Alice batia palminhas contidas em baixo da mesa.

- Claro Bella! Ele gosta de você. Você acha que eu não reparei como ele te olha e como você fica na presença dele?! Vocês se gostam, por que é tão difícil de acreditar? As razões são óbvias! Pode deixar comigo, o que os seus olhos não vêem, eu esfrego na sua cara! – Alice subiu a mão e começou a enumerar as razões com os dedos – Você fica toda acanhada quando está perto dele. Ele te admira com um brilho inconfundível nos olhos. Vocês quase se beijaram quando estávamos caçando – Alice fez uma careta, como se lembrando de sua falha tentativa de cupido – Vocês passam a noite inteira pensando um no outro...

O que? Como ela poderia saber que eu não parei de pensar nele? Será que Alice também lia mentes? Mas eu tinha o meu escudo!

- Como você sabe disso Ali? – A impaciência estava estampada na minha voz

- Digamos que eu estava tentando ter um momento com o Jasper e comecei a ter visões do nada. Elas envolviam você e Edward. Uma hora as visões envolveram Edward indo ao seu quarto para conversar com você, depois ele te agarrava. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele estava decidindo se ia ou não te ver. Mas as visões mudavam constantemente, e eu queria que ele parasse de tentar se decidir, poxa, eu queria passar um tempo com o meu homem, por isso pensei '_Edward, decide logo, eu quero ficar com Jasper agora'._ – Agora ela estava com uma cara como se pedindo desculpas. – Acho que ele não ficou feliz com a minha intromissão e resolveu ficar no quarto dele mesmo.

Por que, Senhor?! Por que Edward teve que pensarem tantas possibilidades?!

- Mas Bella, agora eu quero falar sério com você

OK, isso chamou minha atenção.

- O que foi Ali?

Só agora reparei, já tinha encontrado um apelido para a Alice. Mas então, _foco, Alice quer falar sério com você! _Os ombros dela relaxaram e ela fez uma cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

- Bella, eu não agüento mais ter minhas tentativas frustradas! Sempre que vocês estão quase juntos eu consigo estragar tudo. – Ela mexia a cabeça para os lados cada vez que apontava uma evidencia – Na campina, ontem a noite eu fiz Edward desistir, inconscientemente! Você não vai ficar brava comigo, vai?

Com aquele cara que ela fazia, ela esperava que eu ficasse brava com ela?

- Nunca Ali! – O apelido já se tornara um hábito – Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas?! Agora, além de ser minha irmã, é minha amiga. Não vou ficar brava com você por coisas sem sentido.

Abracei Alice e ficamos assim durante um tempo, até que eu ouvi alguém limpar a garganta. Ops, ainda estávamos na sala de aula.

- Então, senhorita Cullen, qual é a resposta da pergunta que eu acabei de fazer à classe? Acredito que você estava prestando atenção.

- De qual Cullen exatamente você espera uma resposta? Somos primas de mesmo sobrenome.

Wow, Alice não foi exatamente educada com o professor.

- Já que você gosta tanto de responder, Srta. Alice Cullen, por que não responde logo minha pergunta? Creio que você chegou a ouvi-la.

- Certamente. Você perguntou sobre o Ciclo de Calvin, que é a fase não luminosa da fotossíntese, que ocorre no estroma, massa amorfa do cloroplasto que envolve os tilacóides. É nesta fase, após a redução do NADP+ a NADPH na fotofosforilação cíclica e da fosforilação do ADP+Pi em ATP na fotofosforilação acíclica ou cíclica, que o dióxido de carbono combina-se com um pentose- ribulose difosfato (RuDP), originando um composto intermédio, instável, com seis carbonos. Devido à sua instabilidade, este composto origina de imediato duas moléculas de fosfoglicerato ou ácido fosfoglicérico (PGA), constituído por 3 carbonos. Essa resposta o satisfaz?

Os olhos do professor ficaram tão arregalados que eu pensei que por pouco não saltaram em cima da nossa mesa. Todos olhavam espantados na nossa direção. Boa Alice!

- Certamente Srta. Cullen.

Deu o horário de troca de salas e eu e Alice saímos da sala para encontrarmos Jasper no corredor, com quem eu teria a próxima aula. Ali saiu saltitando por aí enquanto falava.

- Tchau Bella, nos vemos na próxima aula!

- Tchau Ali! Até mais. – Me dirigindo a Jasper – Então, vamos à sala?

- É pra já, maninha – Deu um sorriso contido, mas não chegou nem aos pés do sorriso contido de Edward.

Entramos na sala e eu percebi que as janelas estavam bem abertas, o que facilitou a circulação do ar. O cheiro não era tão perceptível, mas ainda estava presente. Assim que o professor entrou na sala, fechou a porta para começar a aula. Tudo correu bem, até que uma rajada de vento soprou através da janela, trazendo consigo o cheiro de humanos. Comecei a ficar desconfortável e atenta, mas logo me senti tomada por uma calma extrema e já estava de volta ao normal. Obra de Jasper, certamente.

- Obrigada Jazz. – Disse e me virei para olhá-lo.

- Sempre que necessário. Sou razoavelmente novo nesse negócio de vegetarianos e as vezes não sei como me controlar. Não se sinta sozinha nisso. Depois de um tempo fica cada vez mais fácil.

- Eu realmente espero que sim.

Soltei um pequeno sorriso na sua direção e voltei a prestar atenção na aula. Fui para outra sala, dessa vez eu teria aula com Alice novamente. Nem prestamos atenção, já que estávamos ocupadas demais trocando idéias. Conversar com Alice é realmente o máximo, já que ela é divertida e animada. Eu e Alice desenvolvemos uma relação de melhores amigas nessas últimas horas. Descobrimos que temos muito em comum, como por exemplo nosso gosto musical.

Ou a nossa preferência por sangue de animais carnívoros. Mas isso não é exatamente um gosto em comum, já que praticamente todos os vampiros não gostam muito de herbívoros.

Ou detritívoros¹. Esses são os de pior sangue! Nunca experimentei. Palavras de Amy.

Amy! Que saudades dela! Nunca mais recebi notícias suas. Será que els se adaptou à vida de nomâde?

Acabou a aula, finalmente, e fomos para o refeitório. Eu vi os Cullen sentados numa mesa distante, com todos os olhando de vez em quando. Que povo discreto! Rosalie estava sentada ao lado de Emmet, com seu braço agarrado ao dele. Certamente eles desejavam estar em casa agora. Jasper estava sentado na ponta da mesa, com um lugar ao seu lado para Alice. Ele fez um sinal para nos juntarmos a eles e Alice começou a me arrastar pelo refeitório. Edward estava sentado na outra ponta da mesa, e o único lugar disponível era ao seu lado. Eu não iria me importar de sentar ao lado dele.

Nem um pouco.

Aproximei-me da mesa e Edward se levantou e sorriu. Quase desmaiei. Pra variar.

- Vamos até lá pegar algo e fingir que somos normais.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para onde estavam as bandejas. Começamos a nos servir com algumas coisas quando senti alguma coisa nas minhas costas, como uma formiga andando em cima do meu ombro. Olhei para a área e vi dedos humanos me cutucando. Ah sim, eu quase não senti isso.

- Olá. Eu sou Mike, você deve ser Isabella, a nova aluna, certo?

- Sim, Prazer em te conhecer Mike. Chame-me de Bella, é melhor assim.

Terminei de falar e dei um dos meus sorrisos básicos, para acalmá-lo. O coitado estava tão nervoso que eu conseguia ouvir o coração dele batendo como se fossem tambores no meu lado. Assim que eu sorri, eu ouvi seu coração acelerar um pouco e depois o ritmo diminuiu, voltando ao normal de um humano.

Quase normal, ainda estava agitado.

- Claro Bella. Você gostaria de se sentar comigo e meus amigos? Jessica quer te conhecer.

- Eu me sinto lisonjeada pelo pedido, mas vou almoçar com a minha família. Desculpe.

Ele deu um sorriso melancólico e continuou se servindo. Terminei de encher a minha bandeja e comecei a ir em direção à mesa, com Edward e Mike logo atrás de mim.

Quando já estávamos a uns 10 passos de distância, ouço duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Mike murmurando "_Que parte de trás maravilhosa. Já estou até imaginando..." _e um barulho de algo quebrando. Olho para trás e me deparo com Edward segurando uma bandeja de comida partida ao meio e um olhar fatal na direção do Mike.

É, eu acho que ele leu o que Mike estava imaginando.

**

* * *

¹ _Em biologia chamam-se ___****detritívoros**_ ou __**necrófagos**__ aos animais que se alimentam de restos orgânicos (plantas e animais mortos). Os exemplos mais comuns incluem os urubus, os abutres e várias espécies de escaravelhos e moscas._**

* * *

Gente, tem mais ainda na escola, só não pus tudo porque ia ficar meio longo e eu me perco quando escrevo demais. E também eu não fazia idéia do que por depois que eu terminasse esse capítulo com a outra parte junto. Mas agora já bolei uns negócios e eu tenho algumas coisas em mente, como ****a Tanya chegando a Forks**! Não prometo nada, só estou analisando minhas idéias!

Posso até criar personagens novos, como a Amy e a Iricha (que irão voltar a aparecer, algum dia) :D . Sugestões e pedidos são bem vindos ;)

**

* * *

****Notícia 1:** A viagem foi o máximo. Engordei uns 10 quilos de tanto chocolate que tem em Gramado (cidade maravilhosa).

**Notícia 2: **Comecei outra fic no PC. É Bella e Edward, mas não sei quando ou se vou publicar.

**Notícia 3: **Vou ir atualizando a fic _New Life_ conforme eu faço os capítulos. Sendo assim, eu escrevo um capítulo e posto na hora que estiver pronto, sem previsão. Não necessariamente toda semana, mas provavelmente sim. Assim eu posso me dedicar a outros projetos e me empenhar mais nesse, não criando falsas expectativas de postagens e adiando atualizações, como eu venho fazendo (mil perdões por isso, aliás).

**Notícia 4:** Eu passo as minhas férias em BC, no meu apartamento que não tem internet, mas tem computador, por isso eu vivo da caridade do meu primo que tem net sem fio e me deixa usar XD. Ou seja, vou continuar atualizando, mesmo nas férias, já que o Microsoft Word não necessita de conexão. Viva! \o/

**

* * *

Reviews, reviews. A razão do meu existir!**

**Dan:** Melissas's são o máximo! *-* Postei e a viagem foi maravilhosa! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic desde o começo!

**Helena Camila**: Tive que descansar, embora eu dormi a viagem quase que inteira XD Como você viu agora, o Mike deu em cima e o Ed ficou com ciúmes. O primeiro beijo deles, já tenho algumas idéias, mas não sei qual melhor se encaixa ;)

**Gaby Masen Cullen**: Foi só elogiar pelo fato de eu postar nos dias que prometi, que acabei fugindo do prazo XD Nunca fui muito pontual :P

**TyranDF**: Me diz que não morreu?! Quando a Bella completa suas falas com pensamentos é mais ou menos o que eu falo aqui em voz alta, ironicamente, com modificações pra se adaptar a ela. Aquilo foi o must, quando ele disse que só pensava em uma coisa. Foi uma indireta meio direta né?! O fim não está definido graças à minha falta de vontade de parar de escrever a fic. Eu quero fechar com chave de ouro, tudo bonitinho, mas nenhum fim que eu crio me satisfaz! Então eu vou enrolar vocês até ficar satisfeita com alguma coisa XD

**Noelle:** A Alice é a sutileza em pessoa! Bella e Edward são dois cabeças dura! Não percebem que se querem até que alguém diga à eles!

**Vaamp Malfoy**: Fico feliz que gostou do capítulo passado! Postei e a viagem foi muito boa sim :)

**Liah**: Sim, eu quis fazer ela um pouco mais sensível ao sangue, afinal, ela viveu 10 anos dentro da casa da Iricha sem muito contato com humanos. Isso deve afetar em algo, então eu pensei em fazer com que ela não estivesse muito acostumada ;)

**Talizinha**: Antes tarde do que nunca! Postei mais um ;)

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen**: Posteeeei :D Edward é perfeito *-*

**julliet disappear**: Eles ainda vão ficar juntos, sem stress ;) Aqui, mais um :D

**Samara Mcdowell**: Sim, eu mesma do Foforks XD O Edward inteiro é fofo. Demais até. Por isso é tão perfeito! Viagem ótima! Agradeço por acompanhar a fic desde o início, é bem legal saber que tenho leitoras fiéis!

**Bels:** Postei mais agora. E ainda tem muito a vir ;)

**Inaclara:** Postei ;) e aí, gostou do filme?

: Obrigada por gostar! Continuei ;)

**Jessy 01**: Aqui está, capítulo novo :) aproveite a leitura! Valeuzão por estar sempre de olho na fic e sempre deixando reviews ;)

**marinapz4**, **Iaah**, **Penelope Cullen: **Desistiram da minha fic?! :( Sinto falta dos seus comentários!

**

* * *

****É dando **_(reviews_)** que se recebe **_(capítulos)_!

"_Cada vez que alguém não deixa uma review, um autor de fanfic cai morto!" _

Entenderam, né? Só posto o próximo capítulo (assim que eu o finalizar) se tiver mais 15 reviews!

Ou seja, preciso de 109 reviews pra poder postar o próximo capítulo! Eu sei que é bastante, pra mim é, mas eu não vou postar pra só alguns lerem e comentarem enquanto outros lêem nem dão as caras! Não demora nada clicar no botão ali em baixo. **Postagens anônimas estão liberadas**! 

Sim, sou má, chantagista e às vezes insensível. Mas eu quero ter meu trabalho compensado!


	8. Importante

**Olá galera!**

Desculpa se com isso eu dei esperanças de capítulo novo, mas tenho algumas coisas à dizer. 

**Leiam, é importante!**

_- Amanhã eu vou viajar e só volto no começo de fevereiro_.

_- Não terminei o capítulo, por isso é provável que eu só poste quando tiver algo novo, isso quando eu voltar de férias._

_- Eu sei que eu pedi 109 reviews pra postar outro, já passou desse número e eu não postei nada. Mas eu disse que só postaria se eu tivesse o capítulo pronto, algo que não aconteceu. _

_- Não vou mais pedir tal número de reviews pra postar outro capítulo. Deixem reviews se acharem o capítulo bom ou ruim._

_- Peço desculpas por não ter postado mais nada, mas eu fiquei sem tempo (formatura) e sem imaginação. Bolei 1 trilhão de possibilidades de capítulo, mas na hora de escrever não saia nada decente, por isso __**vou aproveitar essas férias pra descansar e renovar meu estoque de criatividade.**_

_- Ano que vem eu _PROMETO_ me dedicar mais à fic, mas para isso preciso parar de pensar um pouco na __New Life__ e aproveitar meu curto período de descanso. Ano que vem estou de volta com tudo!_

**FELIZ NATAL E BOM ANO NOVO PARA TODOS!**

Em janeiro estou em Balneário Camboriú/Itapema (ambas as praias em SC). Mais alguém vai pra lá?


	9. Finalmente, harmonia

**Anteriormente:**

_Quando já estávamos a uns 10 passos de distância, ouço duas coisas completamente diferentes._

_Mike murmurando "_Que parte de trás maravilhosa. Já estou até imaginando_..." __e um barulho de algo quebrando. Olho para trás e me deparo com Edward segurando uma bandeja de comida partida ao meio e um olhar fatal na direção do Mike._

_É, eu acho que ele leu o que Mike estava imaginando._

**.-.**

_Exatamente quando eu pensei que teria que conseguir sozinha,_

_Você estava lá ao meu lado._

_Dando-me apoio, segurando minha mão, do jeito que você sempre faz_.

**.-.**

**FINALMENTE, HARMONIA**

Antes que Edward pudesse fazer algo de que iria se arrepender depois, fui até ele e comecei a _arrastá-lo_ para longe de Mike. Todos os Cullen já tinham reparado na cena. Jasper olhava desconfiado, provavelmente tentando decidir se deveria intervir com seus poderes. Alice tinha os olhos sem foco, dando uma olhadinha no futuro, para ver o rumo que a situação iria tomar. Rosalie estava entediada, podia dizer isso só de olhar para a cara dela. E o que mais me chocou foi Emmet, que estava com um sorriso quilométrico no rosto e um brilho no olhar, ansioso por uma pequena briga. Como ele poderia sorrir sendo que Edward partiria Mike ao meio com apenas um toque do seu dedo?! Não que eu ficaria triste com isso. Melhor o Mike apanhar do que o Edward.

Edward estava rígido, tenso e não tirava os olhos do pobre garoto, que estava branco como gesso, e eu podia sentir só de olhar pra ele, que ele estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Todas as outras pessoas no refeitório estavam nos encarando, então resolvi chamar Edward. Sussurrei baixinho para ele.

- Edward?!

Nenhum sinal de que ele estava prestando atenção em mim. Chamei ele de novo.

- Edward, as pessoas estão olhando. É melhor irmos pra nossa mesa. Esquece isso.

Assim que terminei de falar, me virei de frente para ele e coloquei uma mão no seu ombro, sacudindo-o de leve, para que ninguém percebesse. Como se tivesse sido removido de um profundo estado de transe, ele olhou para mim, deu um leve sorriso, um sorriso torto, daqueles que eu amava, e enlaçou minha cintura, com força, andando em direção aos outros Cullen.

No momento em que chegamos à mesa, todos relaxaram. Alice me chamou para sentar ao lado dela, enquanto Edward sentava ao lado de Emmet, na minha frente.

- Isso, está certo Edward, temos que proteger a nossa 'prima' desses humanos aí, que só pensam barbaridades. Ouvi daqui o que o tal Newton estava sussurrando - Emmet deu um soco de leve no braço de Edward – Mas fala aí, que olhar foi aquele? Nunca vi você tão irritado maninho! Qual foi o motivo? Eles sempre babam por Alice e Rosalie e você nunca age assim. Será que é por causa da Bel..

Edward lançou outro olhar fatal, dessa vez para Emmet, como se fosse um aviso para ele calar a boca. Emmet deve ter percebido o olhar, pois não falou mais nada.

O intervalo passou rápido, com Alice e Rosalie discutindo compras e os meninos discutindo sobre algo, provavelmente deveriam estar apostando algo. Eu fiquei o tempo todo pensando sobre as mudanças pela qual eu passei nesses últimos tempos. Deixei a única família que eu já tive depois de ser transformada, mudei de país, fui morar na casa de vampiros que eu nunca tinha visto antes e tinha um quase rolo/namoro com o vampiro mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida. Edward, é claro.

Bateu o sinal e estava na hora de irmos cada um paras suas respectivas salas.

- Então, agora eu tenho aula de Biologia, é melhor eu ir indo, essa professora odeia atrasos – Jasper fez uma careta e se distanciou, indo para a sua aula.

- Eu e Emmet temos Literatura, estamos indo. Nos encontramos mais tarde no estacionamento. – Rosalie disse e agarrou o braço de Emmet. Os dois foram juntos para a próxima aula, com Emmet abraçando ela.

- Agora minha aula é Trigonometria. – Alice disse entediada – Eu realmente não gosto de Trigonometria. – Eu quase ri da careta que ela fez agora.

- Que estranho Alice, a minha aula agora é História. Você não disse que os horários de Bella foram escolhidos para que ela tivesse aula conosco todas as horas?

- É verdade Edward, eu acho que não conseguiram encaixar todas as aulas com a gente. Bella, qual é a sua aula agora?

- Educação Física – Fiz uma careta estilo Alice.

Eu odeio Educação Física. Isso pelo fato de eu não poder usar minha real força e velocidade, tendo que me controlar o tempo inteiro. Na verdade, eu tenho que me controlar toda hora. Me controlar para não pular no pescoço de um humano. Me controlar para não correr na minha velocidade real na frente de humanos. Para não esmagar alguma coisa com a minha incrível força perto de um humano. Era entediante não poder ser eu mesma na escola. Por que mesmo eu aceitei estudar?

Os olhos de Alice ficaram novamente sem foco, numa visão.

- Então não tem problema Bells, vocês terão a aula no bosque da escola, o ambiente é ao ar livre, você não sentirá o cheiro de humanos tão abafados como no ginásio. O professor quer fazer trilha hoje.

Ótimo. Trilha. Só o que me faltava. Mesmo sendo uma vampira eu não gostava de florestas a ponto de fazer uma trilha por vontade própria em uma, ou em um bosque, tanto faz. Só ia na floresta quando precisava caçar. Não tenho boas memórias em florestas, isso devido a uma parte do meu passado, mas isso é uma história pra outra hora.

- Ok Alice, obrigada por checar. – Dei um abraço na minha 'prima' antes de ela ir para sua sala.

Alice já estava longe quando voltei a olhar para Edward, que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Você poderia me dizer qual é o motivo para essa cara de bobo?

- Só uma coisinha que Alice pensou. – O sorriso deu uma pequena aumentada e foi embora.

Droga. Às vezes eu queria poder ler mentes. Isso seria tão conveniente. Fiz um biquinho. _Tão Alice_, pensei comigo mesma.

- Alguma chance de você compartilhar a informação? – _Biquinho. Biquinho_. _Continue com o biquinho Bella!_

- Talvez algum dia. Agora não é a hora. Principalmente porque já estamos atrasados.

Olhei para o corredor e era verdade. Não se via nenhuma alma, éramos só eu e ele no corredor. Vendo que eu não iria conseguir nenhuma dica, resolvi ir pra minha aula.

-Então eu vou indo. – Virei-me e comecei a andar para o ginásio, onde todos provavelmente deveriam estar antes de irem para o bosque.

Mas antes que eu pudesse andar mais que cinco passos, Edward segurou meu braço e me puxou para si, como se estivesse me abraçando.

- Bella, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, se por acaso se sentir desconfortável, baixe seu escudo e pense em mim. Eu vou ouvir e virei em seu auxílio. Está bom assim?

Eu amava e odiava quando ele se aproximava assim de mim. Subi os olhos do seu peito, que era onde eu estava olhando, e fui para o seu rosto. Primeiro eu vi seu pescoço, e me deu vontade de sentir o cheiro de sua pele, sentir sua pele sobre a minha. Depois eu vi sua boca, vermelha e cheia, entreaberta, convidativa, e o desejo de beijá-lo foi enormemente forte. Senti sua respiração (desnecessária) sobre mim e fiquei zonza com o aroma que ele exalava. Quando encontrei seus olhos, foi como se ele tivesse me hipnotizado. Não conseguia parar de encará-lo, parecia impossível me desvencilhar de seu abraço. Contra todas as possibilidades e probabilidades, já que eu estava perdidamente louca de desejo, consegui formular uma resposta. Monossilábica, mas mesmo assim, uma resposta.

- Sim.

Ele deu um sorriso torto - mais um - e me soltou, repentinamente. Cambaleei pra trás e assim que recuperei o equilíbrio, ele se aproximou novamente, me deu um beijo na testa e foi em direção a sua aula.

Como assim na testa? Eu tinha cara de criancinha, que acaba de ir pro primeiro dia de aula?! Bem, era meu primeiro dia de aula, mas não sou uma criancinha! Fiquei em estado de choque, pelo fato de ter sentido tudo aquilo anteriormente e por ele ter se despedido de mim assim, e o ouvi dizer, lá do fim do corredor:

- Bella, não vá se atrasar para sua aula. Não quero que me culpem depois.

Terminou de falar e gargalhou. Simples assim.

Bufei e acabei por fazer o que Edward disse e fui para minha aula. Cheguei ao ginásio, atrasada, mesmo tendo 'acelerado' um pouco meu passo. O professor explicou que iríamos fazer uma trilha, para mudar um pouco a rotina. Não me apresentou à classe como a aluna nova, fato que agradeci interiormente. Saímos do ginásio e fomos para o bosque. Começamos a trilha e em depois de uma meia hora andando em um ritmo quase militar - para os humanos-, todos estavam suados e ofegantes. Menos eu, é claro. Porque eu não posso suar e não necessito de ar, mas me dei ao trabalho de fingir estar ofegando, para não levantar suspeitas. A parte do suar eu não tinha o que fazer, afinal, praticamente todos os líquidos do meu corpo foram substituídos pelo veneno que eu uso para caçar. Sendo assim, não tinha sangue, nem saliva, nem suor. Só veneno.

Alguém pediu ao professor se podíamos fazer uma pausa, já que, caso contrário mais ninguém conseguiria continuar.

Paramos por um tempo e voltamos a caminhar. Depois de uns cinco minutos de volta ao 'ritmo quase militar para humanos' decidi que não faria mal conversar com alguém. Me aproximei de uma garota que estava quase tão emburrada quanto eu pelo fato de estarmos fazendo uma trilha e disse um "Oi". Ela virou para me responder e se distraiu, tropeçando num galho e caindo no chão. Na hora não dei muita bola, pois muitos já tinham tropeçado, só estendi minha mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Mas aparentemente essa garota tinha se machucado mesmo, pois quando ela segurou minha mão – pude sentir sua pele se arrepiar, afinal, eu era um bloco de gelo ambulante!- e se levantou, tinha muito sangue escorrendo do joelho dela. Ela caiu e estava sangrando.

SANGRANDO?!

Chocada com o acontecido, respirei fundo, sem pensar e o cheiro de sangue me atingiu fortemente. O aroma delicioso desceu queimando na minha garganta. Antes que eu pudesse fazer coisa da qual iria me arrepender depois, me afastei alguns (leia-se: muitos) passos dela e aproveitei que todos estavam indo em direção a garota – que eu lembrava vagamente se chamar Jéssica –, parei de respirar e corri na velocidade vampírica para um lugar longe da tentação que aquele sangue representava. Quando vi que já estava razoavelmente longe, baixei minhas defesas da mente e comecei a pensar o mais alto que eu pude.

"_Edward. Por favor Edward, me tira daqui, não vou poder me controlar por muito tempo, minha garganta ainda está queimando e o cheiro é realmente delicioso."_

Me agarrei numa árvore que estava próxima do local e tentei clarear minha mente. Tudo para esquecer o cheiro de sangue. Lembrei dos meus primeiros dias como vampira, de todas as sensações que eu senti, por tudo que passei, das coisas que fiz e não gostaria de ter feito. Esperava que assim eu fosse me acalmar, mas pelo contrário, lembrando do gosto de sangue humano na minha boca, das minhas vítimas se debatendo para fugirem de mim, dos pedidos de socorro, de misericórdia, isso acabou fazendo com que meu instinto de predadora tomasse conta de mim, mandando embora o meu resquício de sanidade. Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, me vi correndo em direção ao cheiro, com o veneno saindo dos meus dentes e se depositando na minha boca.

Aumentei a velocidade. Em cinco segundos eu estaria lá, drenando o sangue de todos, me satisfazendo como um monstro, destruindo a vida de muitos adolescentes.

Senti algo me segurar e me puxar na direção contrária. Imediatamente o cheiro de Edward chegou até mim e eu pude relaxar um pouco. Quando voltei a ter consciência de mim mesma, percebi o que poderia ter feito e fiquei pasma. Eu REALMENTE planejava me alimentar do sangue de todos ali, sem me importar com as conseqüências. Eu iria prejudicar a família Cullen. Por minha causa eles teriam de se mudar novamente. Isso sem falar que os Volturi poderiam mandar a guarda atrás de mim. Eu estaria arruinando a vida de muitas famílias, que iriam lamentar a perda de filhos e irmãos. O sentimento de culpa e remorso veio imediatamente para me assolar. Eu era um monstro. Não havia nada que mudaria isso.

Voltei minha atenção à direção que tomávamos e percebi que conhecia o caminho. Edward estava me levando para a campina onde eu cacei pela primeira vez aqui em Forks. Onde eu quase tirei a vida de um humano. Por que ele me levava lá?!

Fechei os olhos e aproveitei a brisa (no caso, ventania, já que o vento passava zunindo por nós) que vinha no meu rosto. Respirei fundo e percebi todos os aromas ao meu redor. Pude perceber um riacho ali perto, a grama fresca ao redor, com cervos se alimentando - eu iria me alimentar depois também – e o perfume das flores que tinham ali era maravilhoso. Mas a fragrância que mais me prendeu foi a de Edward. Era indescritível. O que chegaria mais perto seria doce e inebriante. Perdi os sentidos enquanto me deixava levar por esse cheiro e aproveitava o momento.

Chegamos à campina e Edward me colocou levemente no chão, ainda me segurando. Me olhando como se questionando se era seguro me soltar, se eu voltaria ou não correndo até o bosque da escola. Como se eu fosse conseguir chegar lá antes dele!

- Eu estou bem Edward – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – É sério, eu não vou voltar correndo pra lá. – Dei um sorriso triste.

Ele me soltou e se deitou na campina, onde a grama era mais baixa. Deitei-me ao seu lado, com minha cabeça próxima à sua. Ele respirou fundo assim que eu me aproximei, e entrelaçou sua mão na minha, me aproximei ainda mais e descansei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ele passou seu braço ao meu redor e ficou fazendo carinho em mim, enquanto eu acariciava seu peito, onde ficava seu coração. Ficamos ali apreciando a companhia um do outro em silêncio, enquanto ambos brilhávamos juntos, como numa sinfonia de diamantes em harmonia, embaixo do sol.

**.-.**

**FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES! õ/**

Mil desculpas pela demora. Só posso dizer que não tive criatividade o suficiente e fiquei me martirizando por isso. Mas como muitos leitores continuaram mandando reviews pedindo capítulos, resolvi tentar dar o melhor de mim pra esse capítulo sair logo. Não ficou maravilhoso, nem comprido, mas eu já tenho uma idéia pro próximo capítulo, embora eu **não sei quando ele sai.**

Espero que, mesmo com a minha falta de pontualidade, vocês não me abandonem tão cedo.


End file.
